A Welcome Back to the Home He Left Behind
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: Traducción de la obra de Failed to De-anon . AU donde Rhaegar derrota a Robert, y el regreso de este al hogar que dejó.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer de la autora: Nada me pertenece. Todas las cosas mencionadas son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Nota de la traductora: Esta historia de pertenece a Failed to De-anon, yo solo me encargue de traducirlo, espero les guste tanto como a mi esta historia. Si hay algún error me lo dejan en los comentarios.

"A Welcome Back to the Home He Left Behind"

Capitulo uno

Tan sorprendido como la gente de Kings Landing al ver a Rhaegar y su grupo regresar, nada lo sorprendió más que ver a Kings Landing tan cambiado. Todo a su alrededor, aunque de pie, parecía andrajoso, deshilachado y envejecido. Rhaegar no se sintió diferente. Aun así, sabía que era su deber, como rey, arreglar las cosas. Un pequeño grito detrás de él sonó y se giró para ver a la enfermera de su Jon tratando de callar al bebé de cabello oscuro en sus manos. Rhaegar dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa; Sí, su pequeño grupo, incluidos los restos de su leal Guardia Real , Ser Arthur, Gerold Hightower y Oswell Whent, regresó a casa. Lo que estaba roto se volvería a completar de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al cuervo que recibió poco después de su victoria sobre Robert en el Tridente; "alas oscuras, palabras oscuras" de hecho. La nota de su esposa comenzó: "Mi señor esposo", no "Mi querido Rhaegar"; Por otra parte, no había sido "Mi querido Rhaegar " desde Harrenhal. Aunque lo entendía, su formalidad le dolía. Justo entonces, Jon dejó escapar otro grito; Sí, él entendió. Algo más que necesitaba arreglar.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el resto de la breve nota: "El Rey está muerto. Su padre a menudo decía que el fuego no puede quemar a un dragón. Su padre no era un dragón. Viva el Rey. Si le complace mi señor, vuelva a Kings Landing lo antes posible. Ahora que ha salido victorioso la ciudad necesita su presencia. Su esposa y su reina, Elia de la Casa Targaryen".

Su padre estaba muerto, él era rey, y la usualmente gentil Elia no podía encontrar en ella bondad sobre la muerte de Aerys . No había querido imaginar lo que ocurrió entre Elia y Aerys para que sucediera algo así. Se había distraído demasiado al hacer las paces con las facciones restantes dirigidas por Lord Stark y Lord Arryn para tratar de entender lo que significaba el resto de la nota hasta que el Maestre Pycelle se reunió con el grupo que regresaba en las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja.

El anciano, como el resto de Kings Landing, parecía cansado. El maestre estaba aliviado de verlo. Su voz era amable, pero, llena de pena. El maestre explicó que la reina, los niños y Ser Jaime estaban en la sala del trono. Mientras la agrupación caminaba hacia la sala del trono el Maestre Pycelle transmitió la triste historia al silencioso y horrorizado grupo.

Explicó, aunque no era sorprendente, que el rey había sido obsesivamente reservado los días previos a su muerte. Desde que comenzó la guerra, muchos dentro de la Fortaleza Roja habían sido sujetos al comportamiento impredecible y a la ira del Reye; como tal, todos decidieron evitar al rey a menos que fueran convocados. El día que murió, el rey prohibió que todos, incluso Ser Jaime Lannister, entraran a sus aposentos. El rey había sido brusco y volátil durante algún tiempo; nadie expresó ninguna objeción.

Esa noche el rey no había aparecido en la cena. El maestre le explicó a la ex princesa, ahora reina, y Ser Jaime fue a buscarlo para que, juntos, pudieran convencer al rey de que comiera. Cuando llegaron fuera de las cámaras cerradas, se oyeron gritos angustiados y olieron el hedor más extraño. Ser Jaime y algunos otros se vieron obligados a derribar la puerta. El hedor era de la carne quemada del rey y el mismo estaba envuelto en el fuego más extraño. El maestre explicó que apagaron el fuego, pero el rey se había quemado demasiado. El rey murió al día siguiente.

De pie afuera de la sala del trono, Rhaegar no pudo encontrar sus palabras después de escuchar esto. Su padre había estado realmente loco. El horror, grabado en cada cara a su alrededor, reflejaba cómo se sentía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejar comentarios y/o están siguiendo la historia.

Disclaimer de la autora: Nada me pertenece. Todas las cosas mencionadas son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

#1 Habrá referencias de abuso y violencia en este capítulo.

#2: "Alya" según Wikipedia es la segunda estrella más brillante de Canis Major y en árabe significa cielo y altura.

#3: Rhaegar ganó en el Tridente por lo que no hubo un verdadero saqueo en Kings Landing. La historia asume el marco de tiempo que consiste en que Rhaegar y los tres miembros de la Guardia Real que parten hacia la Torre de la Alegría, la Rebelión, y su regreso fue de aproximadamente 13 meses.

#4: Viserys tiene aproximadamente 7 años, Rhaenys tiene aproximadamente tres años y medio; Aegon tiene un año; Jon tiene 4 meses y Daenerys tiene un mes.

Capitulo dos

En el incómodo silencio, Rhaegar dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que su padre había estado especialmente enfermo desde Duskendale y empeoraba constantemente, pero escuchar lo que acababa de pasar era inesperado y angustioso. ¿Cómo había progresado su locura hasta donde su padre se prendió fuego? ¿Y si lastimara a alguien más que a sí mismo?

Fue entonces cuando Rhaegar se admitió a sí mismo que debería haber tomado medidas contra su padre antes de irse con Lyanna. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, se habrían salvado muchas más vidas.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Ya habrá tiempo para llorar a su padre y aún más tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que pudo y debería haber hecho más tarde. Por ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía a su familia.

Rhaegar recordó que cuando se reunió con su grupo en las puertas, el maestre le informó que su familia había estado en la sala del trono, pero que Elia había cerrado las puertas. No podía imaginar ningún peligro posible que la llevara a hacer eso, ahora que la guerra había terminado. Menos aún porque no había nadie alrededor. En el camino a través de la Fortaleza, casi no vieron a nadie, a excepción de algunos hombres que asintieron y se inclinaron ligeramente, luego volvieron a sus asuntos. Aun cuando Pycelle lo dijo la primera vez, se quedó perplejo por esto, pero ahora sabiendo sobre la tensa atmósfera en la Red Keep, tanto por la guerra como por su padre, supuso que lo entendía.

Unos momentos después de que el maestre llamó a la puerta de la sala del trono, Rhaegar escuchó el leve sonido de voces y alguien se acercándose a la puerta del otro lado. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, la más mínima cantidad; Sólo lo suficiente para que alguien vea quién llamó. Rhaegar intentó ver de cerca quién era, pero, Pycelle se había interpuesto en su camino.

Unos momentos después, el miembro más joven de la Guardia Real, su Guardia Real, Sir Jaime Lannister, salió detrás de la puerta, cerrándola rápida y firmemente detrás de él.

El joven caballero, al ver a su rey y sus hermanos, sonrió ampliamente.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, su Excelencia, hermanos míos. Es bueno verlos de regreso en casa y bien".

Jon soltó otro grito, los ojos de Sir Jaime se agrandaron y su sonrisa casi se resbaló, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para decir: "Parece que tengo a alguien más para dar la bienvenida".

Rhaegar hizo un gesto a Wylla para que trajera a Jon. "Sí, este pequeño es mi hijo menor, nacido hace cuatro meses. Su nombre es Jon".

Sir Jaime asintió levemente y arqueó una ceja, pero de todos modos tomó al niño en sus brazos. Él preguntó: "¿Jon?"

Parecía que esperaba que Rhaegar dijera algo más, pero cuando nada fue agregado, Jaime se apresuró a decir: "Ah, por supuesto, se llama así por su buen amigo y antigua Mano, Lord Connington. Es un buen nombre." Examinó al niño por unos momentos más y le devolvió el niño a la enfermera.

Rhaegar hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "¿La reina está dentro?"

"Sí. Ella está con los príncipes y las princesas, oh, y Ser Darry".

Rhaegar sonrió y preguntó: "Bien, bien. Espera, lo siento, ¿dijiste 'princesas'? ¿Mi madre dio a luz? ¿Tengo una hermana? ¿Cómo les va?"

Ser Jaime lanzó una mirada penetrante al maestre antes de volver a mirar a Rhaegar. Su expresión era simpática pero, parecía decididamente incómodo. "La reina Rhaella llamó a la princesa, Daenerys, antes de que muriera en el parto".

Rhaegar casi se tambaleó hacia atrás, finalmente regresó a casa y su madre también se había ido. ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar? El resto de su grupo no estaba menos sorprendido; Fuera lo que fuese el Rey Aerys la Reina había sido una buena mujer, y ellos lo sentían por su nuevo rey. Nadie debería volver a casa con la noticia de que ambos padres habían muerto.

En lugar de pena, habló con ira. "¿Por qué no me informaron sobre la muerte de mi madre? Debería haber sido informado, por un cuervo al menos".

El maestre se mostró abatido: "Desde el comienzo de la guerra, el rey Aerys había insistido en que nadie más que él mismo debía tener acceso a los cuervos. El día después de que la Reina fuera sido entregada a las manos de los Siete, le pregunté al Rey si alguien debería enviarle el mensaje y él dijo que no era necesario, que él mismo lo hizo. Supongo que era una locura el preguntarle..."

Rhaegar respiró profundamente. Abatido, siguió adelante, "Ya veo. Supongo que no importa ahora. ¿Y está bien el niño, al menos?"

Jaime sonrió levemente cuando respondió: "Sí, bastante bien. Los cuatro niños se han portado bien y se han mantenido sanos. La Reina se siente aliviada por eso, ya que tiene que cuidar a tantos niños con tan poca ayuda".

"¿Sus damas no están con ella? Especialmente cuando mi madre se fue, ciertamente serían de ayuda con los niños ¿Qué hay de Ashara? Ciertamente, ella se quedaría con mi esposa"

Jaime miró rápidamente a Ser Arthur antes de continuar. "Ah, recuerde que Lady Ashara había sido enviada de regreso a Starfall cuando se descubrió que estaba embarazada. Su Excelencia había preferido que Lady Ashara no regresara incluso después de eso. Con la guerra... La Reina acaba de requerir su regreso días atrás. Regresará pronto".

Arthur interrumpió bruscamente: "Ser Jaime, ¿conoces la identidad del hombre que es el padre de mi sobrina?"

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el caballero miró a Rhaegar, antes de dirigir su atención a Arthur. "Era. El padre de Lady Alya era Brandon Stark".

Arthur había querido reírse; los Starks. Supuso que los Starks estarían en el centro de algún otro escándalo. Exteriormente, Arthur suspiró. Internamente, recordó la historia de cómo murió el joven señor; Supuso que Brandon Stark había sufrido bastante. Quería estar furioso, de verdad lo quería, pero no había nada bueno en odiar a los muertos. Al menos su hermana estaría aquí pronto y finalmente descubrió quién la deshonró. Supuso que podría ser peor; apenas podía explicarle a su sobrina que un día llevaría una espada a su padre.

Por su parte, Rhaegar se estremeció cuando escuchó el nombre. Se había horrorizado cuando supo lo que su padre le había hecho al joven señor y al padre del hombre, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Rhaegar tragó con dificultad: "Sí. Gracias, Sir Jaime. Pero, ¿dónde están las demás damas de la reina?"

Cansado, miró a Rhaegar y continuó: "Algunas semanas antes de que muriera Su Excelencia, después de la muerte de la Reina Rhaella, despidió al resto de las damas de la Reina Elia. Afirmó que no confiaba en ellas. Su Excelencia insistió en no gastar dinero en sirvientes cuando también se podía gastar en la guerra. Tal como era, solo una pequeña cantidad de sirvientes fueron retenidos y el resto fue expulsado de la Red Keep. Su Excelencia insistió en que solo unos pocos deberían tener acceso a la familia real, cuando fuera posible. Los que quedaron, naturalmente, prestaron atención a los deseos de Su Excelencia; especialmente a las damas, estaban, ah, angustiadas, considerando..."

Curiosamente, el joven caballero se detuvo. Antes de continuar, se encogió de hombros: "Unas cuantas chicas de la cocina intentan dedicar algo de tiempo cuando pueden, pero tienen sus propios deberes. Las únicas otras mujeres que están dispuestas a venir a la fortaleza son putas; probablemente terminaremos quedándonos con ellas para evitar que intenten robar algo, anula el propósito de tenerlos. Su Excelencia afirma haberse acostumbrado a eso".

Era una explicación bastante justa, y Elia siempre había sido sensata; sin embargo, hubo algo que Sir Jaime dijo que despertó la curiosidad de Rhaegar. "Estabas diciendo 'considerando'. ¿Considerando qué, Sir Jaime?"

Jaime le lanzó otra mirada rápida al maestre. "El Maestre Pycelle ya le ha informado la manera en que murió Su Excelencia?. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre el comportamiento de Su Excelencia?"

Rhaegar sospechaba que había mucho más de lo que le había dicho el maestre. "El Maester Pycelle me informó que mi padre había sido impredecible y propenso a los arrebatos".

Jaime miró brevemente a sus 'hermanos'. Hizo una pausa como para darse tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos.

"Aunque disminuyó desde que Su Excelencia comenzó a pasar tiempo solo en sus aposentos, sin embargo, desde el momento en que Su Excelencia partió hacia la Torre de la Alegría, hubo frecuentes casos en los que Su Excelencia había sido, ah, poco amable con la Reina".

Al oír esto, Rhaegar sintió una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. "¿De qué manera había sido cruel con mi esposa?"

Para Rhaegar, el joven caballero parecía como si hubiera preferido zarpar hacia Valyria en lugar de estar aquí contando esto. "Era raro al principio, pero aún así él la abordo físicamente a veces. Se hizo más frecuente con el fallecimiento de la Reina, aunque no la abordaría de la misma manera que usó con la Reina Rhaella. También exigió su presencia cada vez que castigara a otros para que ´ella pueda observar cómo trataría con los traidores y los desobedientes, sin importar quiénes fueran´. En una ocasión ordenó a los sirvientes que trajeran al Príncipe Viserys y la Princesa Rhaenys para mirar, también."

Aunque lo expresó tan bien como pudo, el significado del caballero era perfectamente claro. Rhaegar cerró los ojos y suspiró. Empeora cada vez más, pensó Rhaegar; aunque esto explicaba la falta de luto de Elia por su padre. Apenas podía culparla. Él mismo estaba enojado; su esposa, su hermano, su hija... Parecía que muy pocos se salvaron de la locura de su padre, sin importar quiénes eran, ni importaba cuán inocente o joven.

Rhaegar se preguntó qué más conocería sobre lo que ocurrió mientras él estaba fuera. Una bienvenida a casa, de hecho. Supuso que posiblemente no podría empeorar. Prevenido vale por dos, reflexionó. Con resignación, preguntó: "¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?"

Jaime se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y no se encontró con los ojos de Rhaegar. "El día que Brandon Stark vino a King Landing acusándote de haber secuestrado a su hermana."

Nadie pudo encontrar nada que decir después de eso.

Cuando nadie dijo nada, Jaime se movió para abrir la puerta. "Ah, bueno. Entremos. Me atrevería a decir que estarán felices de verlos a todos de vuelta. Hemos hablado aquí durante demasiado tiempo".

En silencio, el grupo lo siguió mientras Jaime los llevaba a la sala del trono. En su mayor parte, la habitación se veía sin cambios; aunque parecía que estaba tan desierta como el resto de la Fortaleza. De hecho, salvo por el pequeño grupo más cercano al Trono de Hierro, estaba desierto.

Rhaegar, ni su grupo se movieron mucho de la puerta. Se quedaron allí, simplemente mirando. Rhaegar se sorprendió bastante al ver a su esposa. Ella no parecía lucir diferente: aún era morena y exótica, todavía tenía una constitución pequeña, pero, se veía bien, bastante bien. No, lo que le sorprendió fue que su esposa estaba vestida con los colores rojo y negro de los Targaryen. Supuso que a Aerys nunca le había gustado que se vistiera a la moda Dorniense o los colores de los Martell. Se preguntaba esto ahora, sabiendo ahora, el disgusto que ella tenía por su padre. Aún así, ella parecía una novia de dragón. Recordó que ella no tenía muchas damas con ella, así que ella misma debió haber escogido el vestido; se preguntó qué quería decir con eso.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera lisa justo debajo del Trono de Hierro con un niño en su regazo, hablando en voz baja con el anciano marchito, que solo podía ser Sir Darry, quien estaba sentado de manera similar y tenía un niño en su regazo. Al parecer, la pareja no se fijó en la silenciosa agrupación que estaba en la puerta; en cambio, su atención se mantuvo en los niños en sus manos y en el par de niños que estaban cerca del cráneo de dragón más grande, que Rhaegar recordaba era el de Balerion. El más joven de la pareja, una niña con un gato negro a sus pies, se asomó y pinchó el cráneo con una mano. La otra mano de la niña estaba en manos de un niño, algunos años mayor, que hablaba de manera inconexa sobre la historia del dragón, mientras que Elia intervenía una que otra vez.

Rhaegar a pesar de todo sonrió ante esto, Viserys y sus historias. Rhaegar recordaba vagamente que el niño disfrutaba escuchar a su madre mientras ella le contaba las historias; Siempre le gustaron los de dragones y batallas. Con una sacudida, Rhaegar se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar la última vez que le contó una historia a su hermano o hija y ahora era Viserys, que aún era un niño, contaba o, mejor dicho, trataba de contarle a su hija sobre los dragones, no él. Rhaegar salió de su ensueño cuando Sir Jaime dejó escapar una tos bastante fuerte. La tos había atraído la atención del otro grupo.

Elia miró y al ver el grupo reunido cerca de la puerta, se levantó de su asiento y cambió al niño en sus manos. Sir Darry también se levantó, aunque parecía que tomó un esfuerzo adicional. Rhaegar decidió entonces que el anciano había cumplido con su deber para con su familia y que los niños necesitarían que alguien más los cuidara. Jaime se acercó para tomar al niño de las manos del anciano. El niño se fue bastante tranquilo. Rhaegar pudo ver que el niño era rubio, pero con la forma en que estaba empaquetado, a menos que se acercara, no podría saber si era Aegon o Daenerys. Una vez que el niño estuvo asentado, Elia se volvió hacia los otros niños. Se arrodilló y habló a la pareja con su suave voz. "Ven Viserys, Rhaenys. Mira a quién trajo Sir Jaime para vernos". Se enderezó de nuevo y se acercó al grupo que esperaba mientras el viejo caballero y los dos niños la seguían.

Una vez que ella vino y se paró frente a él, Rhaegar descubrió que no podía encontrar nada que decir. Ella le dirigió una mirada fija a su marido; ella dijo: "Bienvenido a casa, mi señor esposo. Felicitaciones por tu victoria". Su tono era suave y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero él escuchó su tono y supo en ese momento que tenía poco afecto. Ella presentó al niño que sostenía y Rhaegar sonrió al tomar al niño en sus brazos. Miró a los ojos que curiosamente lo miraban fijamente; Eran exactamente iguales a los suyos. Su hijo; se sintió maravilloso sostener a su hijo, su Aegon, otra vez. Elia se volvió rápidamente hacia la Guardia Real y también les dio la bienvenida.

Rhaegar se deleitó con la sensación de estar en casa hasta que vio que la mirada de su esposa se posaba en la única mujer de su grupo; la que sostenía al bebé. Los ojos de su esposa se ensancharon como si comprendiera; ella asintió con la cabeza a la otra mujer aunque ella no dijo nada. Ella miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Cuando levantó la vista, le dio a Rhaegar una mirada indescifrable. Claramente, todavía no estaba preparada para decir nada sobre Jon; no delante de nadie

Ella sonrió entonces, aunque era casi como en una disculpa: "Es bueno verlos a todos. Solo desearía haber podido preparar una bienvenida más adecuada, aunque tendremos un banquete esta noche, para celebrar su regreso. "

Se movió para que Rhaegar pudiera ver a Viserys y Rhaenys correctamente, aunque Rhaenys al ver al grupo intentaba enterrarse en las faldas de su madre. Elia hizo un gesto a Viserys primero y Viserys estuvo lo suficientemente feliz como para ver a su hermano que corrió rápidamente para darle un abrazo y expresó un rápido "Bienvenido a casa". Rhaegar ni su grupo habían estado preparados para que Viserys señalara a Jon y preguntara: "¿Quién es ese Rhaegar?"

"Ah, ese es tu sobrino, Jon". Viserys volvió a mirar a Elia como para confirmar, frunciendo el ceño, confundido. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió, mientras Sir Jaime intervino con bastante prisa: "Estoy seguro, mi Príncipe, él y el Príncipe Aegon serían una buena audiencia para las historias que les puedas contar". El niño, que no captó el tono ansioso del caballero, se iluminó visiblemente ante la perspectiva y dirigió su atención a los otros caballeros para pedir historias sobre algunas de las batallas en las que habían estado; necesitaba nuevas historias que contar ahora. El joven se mostró complacido cuando Sir Barristan, que había sido parte de algunas batallas, intervino para decir que compartiría algunas historias más tarde. Rhaegar vio que el Maester y Sir Darry se relajaban visiblemente mientras observaba a su esposa mirando con gratitud al caballero, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Elia se volvió ligeramente hacia Rhaenys con la esperanza de persuadir a Rhaenys detrás de ella. "Rhaenys, mi amor, saluda a tu padre".

Mientras la joven miraba al grupo, Rhaegar entregó a Aegon al maestre para dar un paso y caer sobre una rodilla. "Rhaenys, ven con tu padres, cariño. Te he echado de menos".

Lo que no había esperado era que ella dejara escapar un gemido de angustia. Rhaegar se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba cómo su hija giraba la cabeza y trataba de enterrarse más en el costado de su madre. Su hija parecía temerle y él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Se había ido por un año y algunos meses; Ciertamente ella no podría haberlo olvidado. ¿Por qué ella se alejaría de él? Ciertamente, ella no le temía, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo pudo esto pasar?

Rhaegar y su Guardia Real miraron con horror como Elia trataba de consolar a la niña. No fue hasta que Viserys se movió para agarrar con fuerza la mano de la niña y susurró las palabras: "Sobrina, este es tu papá, no mi padre. Él es bueno. Mi padre ya no está. Sus huesos están en esa caja ahora". Cuando los adultos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Rhaegar se maldijo por dentro, a sí mismo, a su padre y a los rasgos de Targaryen, mientras que su esposa lo miraba con una mirada que solo podía describirse como lástima. Su hija le temía porque se parecía a su padre. No podía empezar a entender cómo remediar esto.

Mientras Rhaenys comenzó a calmarse, Sir Darry se acercó a la niña y la atrajo hacia sí; lejos del grupo. Rhaegar y su grupo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación al recordar lo que Sir Jaime les contó sobre lo que Aerys había hecho con Rhaenys y Viserys. Era igualmente preocupante haber oído a Viserys hablar con tanta calma sobre la forma en que Aerys había actuado y sobre los muertos, a su corta edad.

Elia frunció el ceño profundamente. Se volvió hacia Viserys, que parecía sentir su mirada en él y él se volvió hacia ella con una expresión bastante culpable en su rostro. "Gracias por calmarla, Viserys". La cara del niño se relajó en una expresión casi complacida hasta que Elia continuó en voz baja: "Pero, ¿cómo es que supiste dónde estaban los huesos de tu padre?"

Viserys hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo. Sin respuesta, Elia presionó más. "Viserys". El chico miró hacia arriba y tomó la mano de Elia. En voz baja, "vi la caja".

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuándo? Después de que te pedí que no lo hicieras, ¿aún entraste en las habitaciones de tu padre?" Lo último fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí, hace dos noches. Algunos de los hombres ordenados para limpiar la habitación de mi padre estaban hablando con los sirvientes en la cocina y solo quería mirar. Me escabullí de la cocina para ver. Lo siento".

"Me desobedeciste". El chico asintió pero mantuvo la cabeza baja. "¿Sabes lo que significa?" El chico asintió de nuevo, "No pudín esta noche". Claramente era una frase con la que el chico estaba familiarizado. Elia levantó la barbilla del niño con los dedos. "Algo de curiosidad esta bien, sin embargo, andar por ahí solo es muy peligroso. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Algunas de las habitaciones de la fortaleza todavía no son seguras. Me alegro de que intentaras calmar a Rhaenys, pero, ten la seguridad, de que hablaremos de esto más tarde ".

Viserys parecía aliviada cuando no se podía decir nada más sobre el tema por ahora, especialmente frente a su hermano mayor y sus caballeros. El grupo de cuatro que se quedó en el Keep compartió una mirada de frustración. Ahora estaba claro para Rhaegar por qué Elia había exigido que se cerrara la puerta; es fácil mantener alejadas las amenazas potenciales y mucho más fácil vigilar a los niños descarriados. El Desembarco del Rey no era un lugar para que los niños reales y curiosos tuvieran la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran; Ciertamente ya no.

Elia tomó aliento e hizo un gesto para que Jaime, quien todavía sostenía al otro niño, se acercara. "Mi señor, permítame presentarle a su hermana, la princesa Danaerys, que nació hace unas cuantas lunas".

Rhaegar pensó que había tomado un niño en sus manos por tercera vez hoy. Sería emocionante tener una hermana; aunque suponía, dada su diferencia de edad y con ambos padres muertos, sería más como tener una hija otra vez. Se volvió para mostrar al resto del grupo a la nueva princesa. Una vez que se volvió hacia su esposa, pudo ver una mirada casi atrevida en su rostro.

"¿Puedo sostenerlo?" Elia hizo un gesto a Jon. Rhaegar accedió, aunque estaba claramente nervioso. Wylla dio un paso adelante para entregar al niño a la reina. Su esposa examinó a su hijo, observando en silencio sus rasgos por unos momentos. Miró a Rhaegar, con la mirada fija, "¿Jon Targaryen?" El ambiente se puso tenso.

"Pensé que sería mejor bajo las circunstancias".

Ella pareció encogerse de hombros, aunque sus ojos definitivamente dijeron que hablarían de eso más tarde. Ella, entonces, sonrió irónicamente: "Lord Connington estará contento". Sir Jaime contuvo una carcajada.

"Supongo que esto significa que Viserys tendrá que conseguir sus propias cámaras". Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza floreció en la cara de Viserys.

Rhaegar miró a su esposa, su expresión era una mezcla de esperanza y confusión. Ella miró hacia atrás, fijamente. "Dejando de lado los hábitos de espionaje, Viserys generalmente se comporta bien y es mayor para mantenerlo en la guardería. La guardería es grande, pero no es tan grande como para albergar a los cinco niños".

Esta vez fueron Rhaegar y los caballeros que se quedaron en la Torre de la Alegría quienes compartieron miradas significativas. Sabían que Rhaegar estaba preparado para discutir con Elia para que Jon se quedara con él; para que no sea enviado al norte con su tío. No se habían preparado para esto.

Ella vio sus miradas, "¿Su madre insiste en lo contrario?" Nadie pensó en preguntarse por qué la reina se negó a mencionar a Lyanna por su nombre. Ser Arthur dijo en voz baja: "Ella murió en la cama de parto".

Elia asintió. "Supongo que el asunto está resuelto, entonces". Elia le devolvió a Jon a Wylla.

"Ya que no hay nada más que decir, supongo que ustedes señores, darían la bienvenida a un baño o están cansados y necesitan algo de descanso. Sir Jaime, ¿se ocuparía de los arreglos y de su comodidad?" El joven caballero asintió y entregó a Daenerys al maestre, salió de la sala del trono y el resto de la Guardia Real le siguió.

Se dirigió a Sir Darry y al maestre: "¿Llevarán a los niños y a la enfermera a la guardería? Viserys, ¿irías con ellos? Escogeremos una habitación para ti más tarde, antes de la cena. Su Excelencia y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir en privado ". Ellos asintieron y rápidamente se fueron.

Rhaegar finalmente estaba solo con su esposa. Estaba bastante aliviado de que algo hubiera ido bien en este día. Pensó que sería más difícil convencer a su esposa de que dejara que su hijo se quedara con ellos. Cierto, él era el rey y podía forzar el problema, pero, ciertamente, esto era más fácil si ella estaba dispuesta.

"Estoy encantado de que entendieras. Es un alivio que no te disguste el niño. Es un consuelo para mí que esté dispuesto a criarlo entre nuestros propios hijos".

Su esposa lo miró desapasionadamente; su voz era firme, "él es tu hijo, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde más estaría? ¿Quién mejor para la tarea que la esposa de su padre? Muchas esposas estarían menos emocionadas ante la perspectiva de criar los hijos de su esposo por otras mujeres, pero él es tuyo, la madre del niño está muerta y es lo suficientemente joven como para necesitar una madre. Ahora, los niños lo han visto; sería confuso para ellos si Jon fuera enviado a otro lado".

Hizo una pausa para respirar y Rhaegar no tuvo oportunidad de hablar antes de continuar. "También sería lo mejor para las negociaciones de paz con Lord Stark si él ve que su sobrino estaría bien atendido. Se sabe que Lord Stark es honorable, pero no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría él al tomar a Jon. Esto es lo mejor para todos ".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Jon es el sobrino de lord Stark. Ciertamente, él se preocuparía por Jon".

Elia no pareció impresionada por esto. Aunque su tono se mantuvo sin cambios, la expresión de su rostro le recordó a Rhaegar incómodamente a su hermano, Oberyn, la víbora roja. "El niño pertenece a su hermana, pero también es tuyo. Olvidas que mientras huías con Lyanna, ella estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo. Él y Robert Baratheon eran tan cercanos como hermanos. Robert murió en tus manos. Tu padre mató a lord Rickard y lord Brandon. Lo sé; estuve aquí y vi cómo sucedió. Fueron a la guerra contra nosotros. Sus hombres murieron intentando recuperar a Lyanna Stark y vengarse de las muertes de los demás. Incluso si no tiene ninguna mala voluntad hacia el niño, me atrevería a decir, muchos otros culparan al niño por las circunstancias que lo llevaron a nacer y los eventos que ocurrieron antes y después. Sinceramente, no lo haré. El niño estaría mejor atendido quedándose aquí , con nosotros."

Rhaegar no pudo encontrar su voz mientras su esposa continuaba, "En cuanto a no gustarme el niño, ¿por qué lo haría? El niño no me ha hecho nada malo". Con eso, se dio la vuelta y dejó a Rhaegar solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Pensamientos y opiniones .


	3. Pensamientos y Opiniones

Disclaimer de la autora: Nada me pertenece. Todas las cosas mencionadas son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Rhaegar se quedó solo en la sala del trono durante algún tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera se había movido desde que se fue su esposa. Se encontró incapaz de hacer nada más que considerar las palabras de Elia. Sus últimas palabras las repitió en voz alta: _"El niño no me ha hecho ningún mal"._ Recordó el estrés que puso en la palabra "niño". Si el niño no era lo que estaba mal, ¿entonces quién? Suspiró cuando su mente le dijo: "Tú".

Estaba agradecido de que ella no se hubiera enfadado por Jon, pero en su diatriba no había dicho por qué estaba enfadada con él. Lo que sí sabía es que ella estaba enojada con él por algo que necesitaba deliberar.

A pesar de que ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres, él todavía esperaba que su esposa estuviera menos que entusiasmada con el niño. Regresó de una guerra con un niño que no era suyo. Muchos hombres en Westeros han tenido hijos con mujeres con quienes no están casados; y si estaban casados cuando sucedió esto, es comprensible que sus esposas no estén contentas.

Reconoció que podía ver dónde Elia creía que la había ofendido. Esperaba algo de su ira; de verdad, lo hizo. Lo que no había esperado era que ella estuviera visiblemente enojada con él y tenía muy poco que ver con Jon.

Consideró a su esposa y le dio vergüenza pensar que nunca pensó en ella tan a menudo como debería. Elia siempre había sido sensata, amable y de buen temperamento. Se consideraba bastante afortunado porque su temperamento se parecía más al de su hermano, el príncipe Doran, en lugar de al príncipe Oberyn. Si bien no sería como su madre, una princesa gobernante de Dorne por derecho propio, ni era excepcionalmente sana, Elia nunca había estado sin espíritu. Rara vez se había enfadado y él admitió que nunca le había dado una razón para estar enfadada; Bueno, hasta ese torneo en Harrenhal, al menos.

Incluso en los días posteriores a la coronación de Lyanna, como reina del amor y la belleza, aunque su silencio hablaba por sí solo, Elia nunca se había enfadado visiblemente con él. Sin embargo, ella nunca le gritó ni se desvió de su camino para ser desagradable. Durante mucho tiempo después del torneo, lo trató con un tipo de civismo distante que él no había experimentado de ella desde los primeros días que comenzaron a conocerse. Aun así, ella nunca le habló mal, aunque su madre y Ashara habían estado lo suficientemente furiosas en su nombre.

Pensando en ello, no había querido que el gesto fuera cruel con su esposa y nunca lo hizo como un gesto de amor por otra mujer. Simplemente lo hizo para honrar a Lyanna Stark, a quien descubrió como el Caballero del Árbol de la Risa; nada más que eso, Elia había sido de Dorne, y como tal, muchos de sus modos son diferentes del resto de Westeros; Especialmente cuando se trata de amantes y niños naturales. Sin embargo, Lyanna no había sido su amante y este no era Dorne. Elia nunca podría ser reemplazada en su corazón o a su lado, incluso si le diera rosas a otra mujer. Debería haber entendido que no significaba nada más que un gesto cortés. Por supuesto, una vez que vio que Elia no lo había tomado bien, le explicó y se disculpó. Era diferente en el Kings Landing y él lo entendía. Después de un tiempo, ella le había perdonado. Una vez que nació Aegon, los eventos del torneo se habían puesto firmemente detrás de ellos.

Cuando se fue con Lyanna, no había querido que todo esto sucediera; nada de eso. Una vez que los maestres le informaron que Elia ya no podría llevar a otro hijo, sabía que necesitaba que alguien más lo ayudara a cumplir la profecía del Príncipe que había sido Prometido. También había llegado a saber que Lyanna no quería estar casada con Lord Robert. Parecía una solución tan simple entonces. No había querido tomar a Lyanna como un gesto de amor. Era cierto que él y Lyanna se llevaban bastante bien, la admiraba a ella y ella a él; sin embargo, él no sentía amor por ella antes y no sentía nada ahora.

Simplemente necesitaba que alguien le diera su tercer hijo y ella no había querido casarse con el hombre que su padre había elegido para ella. Lyanna dijo que su padre, Lord Rickard, tenía ambiciones de sureñas, por lo que eligió a Lord Robert como marido. Aun así, creían que podían llevar a Lord Rickard a la razón. Todavía tenía la intención de casarse con Lyanna y convertirla en su segunda esposa. Habría sido lo correcto, incluso casarse con más de una esposa estuviera fuera de práctica para los Targaryens hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién elegiría tener un señor como su yerno, cuando su hija sería una reina y madre de un príncipe? Sabía que Elia y Lyanna se habrían hecho amigas, con el tiempo. Una vez que todos se dieron cuenta de que esta era la mejor solución para todos, el escándalo se habría extinguido.

Aun así, ni Lyanna ni él esperaban que la situación se agravara tanto. No sabía que Brandon Stark vendría a Kings Landing para desafiarlo porque él y Lyanna se fueron juntos. De ninguna manera lo había esperado. Lyanna le había informado que su hermano Ned sabía que ella no estaba contenta con esa relación con Robert. Él no sabía que Lord Brandon desconocía esto también. Tampoco había esperado que el temperamento de Brandon le hiciera venir a Kings Landing. Ciertamente, no había esperado que la locura de su padre se manifestara en el lugar donde mataría al joven señor, a su padre y al heredero de Jon Arryn.

Desafortunadamente, él había estado en la Torre de la Alegría cuando sucedió. Una vez que se enteró, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho. Para entonces, Jon Arryn pidió los abanderados de los Baratheon y Stark en nombre de sus pupilos, y ya era demasiado tarde; la guerra había comenzado. Con Lord Tywin y sus fuerzas optando por permanecer neutrales hasta la Batalla en el Tridente y el número total de la fuerza conjunta de las familias Baratheons, Starks, Arryn y Tully y sus abanderados, incluso si las fuerzas de Targaryen tuvieran el apoyo de los Dornienses y las familias de El Dominio no pudieron hacer mucho hasta que terminaron los combates. Tenía el deber de terminar y ganar la guerra antes de arreglar algo, si podía.

Se sacudió a sí mismo de esos pensamientos. Reflexionando sobre Lyanna, los Starks y la guerra no lo ayudaría a entender la ira actual de Elia. Regresó y su esposa estaba claramente enojada con él y esta vez tuvo muy poco que ver con ese Torneo y no con Jon, no exactamente, tal vez ni siquiera con Lyanna. Se admitió a sí mismo que probablemente eran parte de eso, pero eso no podía ser todo. Supuso que tenía que ver con su padre, o más probablemente, con lo que no podía hacer por ella en lo que se refería a su padre. No había tenido tiempo de regresar al Kings Landing ni había estado en posición de mover a su familia; incluso si su padre estuviera dispuesto, que conociendo a su padre, no lo hubiera estado.

Pensó que Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon estarían a salvo de la guerra en Kings Landing. Su madre también estaba aquí. Por eso los dejó. Las Capas Doradas de la Guardia de la Ciudad estaban presentes y Sir Jaime también estaba presente, aunque joven, era un buen espadachín. También había muchos sirvientes alrededor; buenos hombres y mujeres. Supuso que ni Elia había salido completamente intacta por la guerra. Su tío, el príncipe Lewyn, había muerto en el Tridente. Su amado tío había muerto en la batalla donde su marido salía victorioso. Probablemente pesaba en su mente; lo hizo en la suya. Aunque, él personalmente no había derribado al príncipe; el príncipe había sido una víctima de la guerra. Era algo por lo que ella no podía culparlo.

Así que, volvió a Aerys de nuevo. Se admitió a sí mismo que sabía que su padre había estado enfermo desde el Desafío en Duskendale, y cómo su padre actuó hacia su madre. Aunque el mal estaba poniéndolo apacible. Debería haber hecho algo para frenar a su padre y había querido hacerlo. Sabía que había que hacer algo. Incluso planeó remover a su padre como rey. Sí, su padre no había estado particularmente bien, pero, no había pensado que la situación fuera tan mala como para no haber podido cumplir la profecía antes de resolver los problemas con su padre.

Admitió libremente que su padre había sido monstruoso y que debería haber hecho algo respecto con su padre antes. Ya era bastante malo que la locura sin control de su padre le permitiera matar a hombres por muy poca o ninguna razón, pero su padre lo hizo frente a otros sin pensar en las consecuencias. Que su padre fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para matar a hombres de maneras horribles frente a su esposa, su hijo y su hermano menor; nunca lo había esperado. Nunca sospechó que la locura de su padre o la sed de violencia se volvería hacia Elia o los niños. Él no podría haber imaginado eso en absoluto. Su padre rara vez tenía algo que ver con Elia o los niños. Por supuesto, antes de la guerra, Viserys había estado al abrigo de la locura y la violencia de su padre tanto como era posible y ahora estaba expuesto y acompañado por su hija. A su hija le afectó tanto que temía verlo.

Sí, ahora podía ver por qué su esposa estaba furiosa con él, porque no había estado en Kings Landing para detener a su padre, y ella lo culpó por eso. Sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera deshacer el daño. Él podía tratar de arreglarlo, pero, a pesar de todas las oraciones que pudo hacer a los Siete para que le proporcionaran sabiduría, no podía entender cómo hacerlo. Aun así, tenía que haber una manera; especialmente ahora que Lyanna ya no era el problema y sin su padre. Su esposa aún lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría enojada, él estaba seguro. Ella era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, y ahora, con su padre muerto, su reina. Él estaba aquí ahora. Su hija aprendería a no temerle. Él no sería un virtual extraño para su hijo y su hermano. Se prometió a sí mismo que intentaría arreglar esto con su esposa y su familia. _Necesitaba_ arreglar esto.

* * *

Elia cerró la puerta detrás de ella bruscamente, con sus pensamientos furiosos y su temperamento elevado, mientras se precipitaba hacia sus aposentos. Nunca pensó que alguna vez agradecería que la Red Keep estuviera tan vacía. Había planeado ir a la guardería para ver a los niños o a las cocinas para verificar el progreso del banquete de esta noche, pero, después de lo que dijo Rhaegar, no quería que nadie la viera todavía. Necesitaba estar sola por unos momentos para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se sintió aliviada de que Rhaegar estuviera vivo, entero, y de regreso con ella. Desde que se fue, ella había tenido miedo por él. En verdad, se alegraba de que él estuviera en casa, sin embargo, no podía soportar estar cerca de él en ese momento. Regresó a Kings Landing de esa guerra sin sentido después de estar ausente durante más de un año para encontrar a la ciudad en mal estado, con ambos padres muertos, una hermana huérfana, su hija temerosa de él y de todas las cosas que podía decir, podía haber dicho: cuánto la extrañaba, cuán encantado estaba de estar en casa otra vez, cómo se alegraba de verlos a todos nuevamente, escuchó lo que sucedió mientras él se había ido y lo lamentaba; no, dijo que se alegraba de que ella no culpara a su hijo por existir.

Que él incluso considerara la posibilidad de que ella fuera cruel como un niño es insondable. Era como si él creyera que ella era una mujer de ideales bajos o que se comportaría como una bruja a la vista del niño. Oh, ella sabía que a la mayoría de las mujeres les resultaría horrible encontrar a su marido llevando a sus hijos naturales a verlos. Aunque ella todavía lo ama, ella está enojada; no hay duda de ello, aunque el niño no sea el por qué. Si bien le dolió que Jon fuera una realidad, ella era una Martell: su lema es "Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto". Ciertamente, su marido la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dolerle un niño sin madre, y darle un hogar con el padre del niño. Él debería conocerla mejor que eso.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor. Por supuesto que Rhaegar no lo había sabido. Él no la había conocido en absoluto; o mejor dicho, nunca lo intentó. Eso es lo que más duele. Oh, él sabía muy bien que ella era su leal esposa, la nuera de su querida madre y el monstruo de su padre, que era la madre de sus hijos, de voz suave y la amable hermana de Viserys; pero, claramente, él no sabía que ella era más que eso. Supuso que era porque no había significado mucho para él. Bueno, no, ella sabía lo que había sido para ella: un recipiente para que él cumpliera esa odiosa profecía. Si ella hubiera sido algo más para él, una vez que él ya no pudiera usarla para eso, nunca la habría abandonado a ella ni a sus hijos, para tomar a Lyanna, quien a pesar de su singularidad era apenas un poco mayor que un niño, para cumplirla.

Una vez que Elia llegó a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó pesadamente. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque estas risas estaban llenas de histeria. Su esposo, que tal vez por el amor que tenía con esa niña, trajo consigo el potencial de un desastre: se fugó con la hija y se casó con un gran señor; dejándola a ella, a sus hijos, a su madre y a su hermano menor con esa bestia, Aerys; él y Aerys fueron los responsables finales de iniciar la guerra que destrozó a los Westeros; ¿Y esperaba ver que el niño pobre y vivo es la realidad más cruel que ha enfrentado? ¿Qué más podría hacer ella pero reírse?

Cuando se casó con Rhaegar por primera vez, supo lo que se dijo en susurros de ella a sus espaldas. "Oh, ciertamente el Príncipe heredero se merece a alguien más hermoso, alguien con mejor salud, a alguien mejor..." Aerys le dijo a menudo que la única razón por la que incluso se molestó en permitirle casarse con Rhaegar era porque ella, con su manchada sangre Dorniense, fue más cercano que pudo encontrar con ascendencia Targaryen. Rhaegar fue buena con ella, ella creció para amarlo y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos juntos.

En Harrenhal, cuando pasó junto a ella, coronando a Lyanna, Reina del Amor y la Belleza, frente a todos esos señores y damas, los recuerdos de esas palabras y desaires regresaron a ella. Oh, él se explicó y se disculpó, por supuesto, ella lo perdonó. Luego, a pesar de su mala salud después del nacimiento de Aegon, fueron felices; o al menos ella lo era. Para entonces ella había esperado que él también la amara, incluso si su naturaleza y su papel de príncipe Heredero de Aerys no le permitían demostrarlo.

Ella le había dado a su hijo y heredero, y aun así Rhaegar estaba obsesionado con esa profecía. La mayoría de los hombres estarían encantados de tener un hijo, un heredero sano, e incluso eso no era suficiente para él porque "el dragón necesitaba tres cabezas". Le escupió sus votos a causa de algunas palabras. Ella ni siquiera había creído en la profecía como él lo hizo y él lo sabía. Lo había sabido y no le importaba cuándo iba e intentaba cumplirlo utilizando a otra persona.

Y la persona que eligió; nunca se le había ocurrido qué significaría esa elección para la niña, para él, para sus hijos, para ella. Cuando se fue con Lyanna, los susurros, las crueles bromas y las miradas de reojo regresaron. Sólo que ahora, su esposo le mostró a todos en Westeros que ella no era lo suficientemente buena. El día que Brandon Stark fue asesinado, Aerys, siempre tan rápido con las palabras, le abofeteó y le dijo: "Esto fue tu culpa. Si no hubieras sido tan débil, tan inútil, Rhaegar no habría tenido que escapar con esa puta Stark".

Y ahora su esposo regresó de esa guerra que nunca debería haber ocurrido y él le agradeció por no odiar a un niño como si quisiera responsabilizar al niño por lo que experimentó; como si la niña tuviera algo que ver con la razón por la que estaba enojada con su marido. Claramente, Rhaegar todavía no la conoce.

Elia negó con la cabeza. Todavía es su marido y ella era su esposa. Ella tiene un deber para con él, sus hijos, el resto de su familia y el reino del que ahora es reina. Sus sentimientos heridos o las acciones de Rhaegar no importaban; ella tiene preocupaciones mucho mayores. Ella tiene un banquete y planes de coronación que preparar, y un reino desgarrado por la guerra para ayudarlo a reconstruir.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Rhaegar fueron interrumpidos por Sir Jaime entrando a la sala del trono.

El caballero le sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían dar vueltas, "¿Su Excelencia todavía está aquí?"

Rhaegar le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estaba tensa, no es como si el caballero lo estuviera mirando. "Sí, iba a ir a mi habitación, pero me quedé pensando en algunas cosas". El pauso; Sir Jaime no necesitaba saber de qué se trataban. Sus pensamientos eran su propia carga que soportar.

"¿Qué te trae de vuelta aquí? Ciertamente no estás aquí para cumplir con tu deber de proteger a mi persona del peligro; acabo de regresar a Kings Landing. Todavía no puedo estar en peligro; como es el caso, aunque cambiará pronto, casi no hay nadie aquí ".

El caballero distraído dijo: "No, no, Su Excelencia, su persona está completamente segura".

En lugar de mirarlo, Jaime mantuvo los ojos en el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo. Finalmente el joven dejó escapar una risa inusualmente alegre. Observó cómo el caballero caminaba hacia el cráneo, que solía ser Meraxes, para alcanzar a un gato negro por la nuca. El caballero acunando al gato en sus brazos, ahora lo miró con expresión incómoda, "el príncipe Viserys dijo que la princesa Rhaenys sería más alegre si tuviera a Balerion con ella".

Rhaegar casi se estremeció ante el recordatorio de que su hija se estaba alejando de él.

Jaime cambió de tema bruscamente. "Mientras estemos aquí, Su Excelencia, Su Majestad la reina me ordenó que le pidiera que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse en sus antiguos aposentos, ya que los aposentos del Rey aún muestran signos de daños debidos a, por ejemplo, el accidente de Su Excelencia. Los aposentos han sido arreglados, pero, tomará unos días más para que estén completamente listos ".

Sintiéndose aliviado ante la oferta de Sir Jaime de una distracción, "¿Qué más se necesita hacer?"

"Se rompió un armario y necesita ser reemplazado al igual que uno de los postes de la cama, una pared necesita un tapiz para cubrir las marcas de quemaduras y el olor; aún permanece". El hombre más joven parecía preocupado cuando dijo lo último.

Esta vez, Rhaegar ofreció la distracción: "Sir Jaime, quería agradecerte por cuidar de la Reina y de mi familia. Me alegro de que hayas estado aquí con ellos. Los niños parecen muy cómodos contigo".

Jaime sonrió con suavidad. "Su Excelencia los confió a mi cuidado. No fue una gran dificultad. La Reina siempre ha sido amable y hacía la mayor parte del trabajo con Sir Willem. Los niños eran muy dulces, aunque el Príncipe Viserys siempre era muy activo como la mayoría de niños de su edad. Sin embargo, supongo que tiene que ver con Tyrion, mi hermano menor. Antes de que me honraran al pedirme que me uniera a la Guardia Real, a menudo cuidaba de él. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado".

Rhaegar recordó vagamente al tercer y más joven hijo de Tywin Lannister. Le habían dicho que el niño era rápido "para un enano"; aunque lo último había sido dicho lejos de los oídos de Lord Lannister.

"Sí, bastante. Me alegro por eso. Entonces, ¿Sir Jaime han sido atendidas las necesidades del resto de la Guardia Real?"

"Por supuesto; ahora están descansando. ¿Su Excelencia también requerirá un baño antes de la cena?"

"Sí. Eso sería encantador. Ha sido demasiado largo. Y el viaje ha sido demasiado cansado".

Ser Jaime, aunque no había expresado nada, sus ojos parecían hacer una pregunta que Rhaegar no se sentía preparado para responder. En cambio, el joven caballero, con el gato en la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, "lo puedo imaginar".

Habiendo dado unos pasos, se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido otra idea. Se volvió hacia Rhaegar. "Tiene su Excelencia...". Su voz se apagó y sacudió la cabeza como si dijera "olvida que tenía la intención de decir algo", aunque Rhaegar vio que los ojos del hombre más joven caían sobre el Trono de Hierro.

Rhaegar sonrió torcidamente. "Entre todo esto: la guerra y el regreso; a pesar de que la Reina me envió ese cuervo informándome de la muerte de mi padre, me olvido de que ahora es mío". Él dejó de hablar por un momento. "Supongo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro".

Rhaegar se dirigió lentamente hacia el imponente Trono de Hierro; Su trono, ahora. Caminó por el estrado. Recordó viejos cuentos de su juventud sobre el trono. Recordó que muchos lo miraban como si fuera casi un ser sensible, que supiera quién era digno de sentarse en él. De pie frente a él, consideró que tal vez había verdad en los cuentos. Recordaba que su padre solía cortarse a menudo. Sabía muy bien que su padre se mostraba indigno de ello. Con cuidado, se apoyó en el asiento, cuidando con cautela los bordes afilados y dentados, recordándose que no debía reclinarse por completo sobre él. Sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su caballero. "¿Cómo me veo, Sir Jaime?"

"Como un verdadero rey, Su Excelencia".

"Juro Sir Jaime que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser, para seguir, siendo un verdadero rey".

Si Rhaegar no lo hubiera visto ir y venir tan rápido, habría creído que se había imaginado la mirada incierta de Sir Jaime antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara inexpresiva. "Eso creo, su Excelencia".

Debido a todas las cosas que aprendió hoy, entendió el escepticismo de Sir Jaime. El caballero estuvo aquí para ver todo. Para todos el joven era idealista, no era un zoquete. Si un hombre pudo abandonar su deber para con su familia y las responsabilidades para con su reino, ¿cómo podría ser un rey? Aun así, al no decir nada el caballero lo dijo todo. Cumpliría con su deber para con Rhaegar porque fue juramentado, tal como lo hizo con Aerys; Incluso si él no los ama. Rhaegar no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o no.

Lo que sí sabía, Rhaegar tendría que ganarse la confianza de sus hombres; Tal como lo haría con su esposa y sus hijos. Él no fallaría en esto. No puede fallar, no otra vez.

* * *

Ser Jaime había dicho a sus hermanos en la Guardia Real que la cena se celebraría en el Gran Salón de la Red Keep. Pocas horas después de descansar, los caballeros de la Guardia Real entraron juntos en la sala. El lugar estaba casi exactamente como la última vez que lo vieron. Las banderas Targaryen aún colgaban altas, pero la sala estaba muy vacía, al igual que el resto de la Fortaleza había estado cuando llegaron. Aun así, había diferencias; en la Mesa Alta, fue Rhaegar quien se sentó en el lugar reservado para el Rey y la Reina a su lado era Elia. Al otro lado del rey estaba sentados el príncipe Viserys y la princesa Rhaenys al otro lado de la reina. El viejo Maester y Sir Darry se sentaron en una mesa colocada justo debajo de la Mesa Alta con espacios suficientes para que los cuatro se sentaran. Wylla no estaba a la vista, ni ninguno de los otros niños. Dada lo tarde de la hora, los niños más pequeños debían estar durmiendo.

Lo único que no esperaban era que Ser Jaime estuviera sentado junto a la pequeña princesa que se aferraba al muchacho mientras lanzaba miradas temerosas a su padre. Una vez que entraron por completo en el pasillo y se acercaron a la mesa ligeramente elevada, escucharon a la Reina murmurar palabras reconfortantes a la niña que estaba de espaldas a su marido, mientras que el caballero parecía estar intentando convencer a la niña para que entablara una conversación y sin éxito intentara conseguir que la niña soltara su brazo. El rey, por su parte, parecía estar compuesto, salvo por la rigidez en su columna vertebral, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su hermano menor. El príncipe Viserys, evidentemente feliz de tener la atención del hermano que él idolatraba, parecía sentirse cada vez más poético sobre la maravilla de su nueva habitación y lo que él creía que necesitaba para hacer la habitación aún más perfecta, mientras que el rey asintió en los momentos apropiados.

La reina finalmente los miró y sonrió distraídamente. "Señores, ¿confío en que su alojamiento fue suficiente? Por favor, háganme saber si hay algo que necesiten. Lo arreglaré para ustedes".

Recibiendo asentimientos, ella continuó. "Espero que perdonen la falta de formalidad esta noche. Últimamente hemos sido tan pocos..." Se detuvo por un momento, pero dijo: "Por favor, siéntense. La comida saldrá pronto".

El grupo de cuatro por falta de algo que decir tomó sus asientos. Unos cuantos criados entraron en la habitación cargados de bandejas.

Ser Arthur se sentó frente a la Mesa Alta y no le gustó lo que vio. La reina mantuvo sus ojos en su hija o en su plato. El rey, cuando no estaba frente a su hermano, seguía mirando furtivamente a la princesa Rhaenys y a la reina mientras parecía que le costaba un gran esfuerzo dejar de fruncir el ceño. Arthur adivinó que la reina y el rey tenían palabras tensas cuando el grupo salió de la Sala del Trono. Nunca sabría los que es estar casado, pero, se supone que después de pasar más de un año separados, dadas las circunstancias que rodean a Rhaegar de abandonar y volver a casa, la situación entre el par sería tensa por algún tiempo. Fue leal a Rhaegar; sin embargo, Elia siempre había sido una amiga con Ashara y Elia siendo cercanas. Ahora, el ver a la pareja de esta manera, no le sentó bien. Aun así, no podía saber por dónde empezar a ayudar a solucionar esto. Dudaba que le dieran la bienvenida a su interferencia.

Apartó los ojos y miró su propia mesa. Sir Oswell se veía bien y alegre mientras estaba devorando su comida. De igual modo; su plato estaba excepcionalmente lleno. Arthur supuso que no podía culpar a su "hermano"; La comida en la Torre no era abundante en absoluto y las paradas que hicieron en la carretera tenían poco que ver con complacerse con la comida. Sir Gerold parecía decidido a saborear cada bocado del asado en su plato. Sir Barristan parecía estar en sus propios pensamientos mientras picoteaba su comida. Sir Willem y el Maestre Pycelle estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación sobre tratar de conseguir más sirvientes ahora que el Rey había regresado y un poco sobre los preparativos para la ceremonia de la Coronación.

Justo cuando Arthur iba a comenzar a comer, un niño irrumpió en el pasillo agarrando algo. Esta interrupción hizo que todos levantaran la vista cuando el sirviente se acercó al Maester Pycelle y le entregó una nota. El anciano despidió al niño mientras escaneaba la nota y volvió su atención a la Reina. "Es una nota de Dorne, Su Majestad, del Príncipe Doran. El Príncipe Oberyn llegará a Kings Landing en menos de quince días". Al ver su sonrisa, se volvió hacia Arthur, "Lady Ashara y, ah, Lady Alya viajan con él".

Arthur estaba tan feliz de escuchar esta noticia. Volvería a ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo y esta sería la primera vez que vería a su sobrina. Una vez que se descubrió que Rhaegar se había ido con Lyanna, el rey Aerys los había enviado a buscar a Rhaegar y, si Lyanna estaba con él, se les ordeno que "la vigilaran". A pesar de que la Torre estaba en Dorne, a Arthur no se le había dado permiso para ir a Starfall, ni siquiera por un momento. Arthur pensó que la reina parecía eufórica; recordó que ella y Oberyn eran cercanos. De manera bastante divertida, parecía que el Príncipe Viserys estaba igualmente encantado cuando se volvió hacia su cuñada y le preguntó: "¿Crees que cuando llegue el Príncipe me enseñara cómo luchar con una lanza?"

Ser Jaime tosió y respondió con buen humor: "¡Príncipe Viserys! Creo que debería estar ofendido. ¿Llegó la noticia de la llegada del Príncipe Oberyn y ya se olvidó de nuestras lecciones de espada?"

Mientras Viserys soltaba una risa infantil, "No, Sir Jaime, me gustan nuestras lecciones. ¡Solo quiero ser un excelente guerrero como Aemon el Caballero Dragón!"

Rhaegar miró a Jaime con brusquedad: "¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo jugar con espadas? Las armas no son juguetes para niños". Rhaenys hundió su cabeza en el brazo de Jaime mientras Jaime miraba a Rhaegar en estado de shock.

La Reina, por primera vez desde que los caballeros entraron, miró a su esposo, frunciendo el ceño: "No son más que pocas lecciones sobre el cuidado adecuado de las espadas y el juego con una de madera. Mis hermanos comenzaron a hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes que Viserys". Dirigiéndose a Viserys, que está visiblemente desinflado, "estoy segura de que mi señor solo está sorprendido de que él no haya sido quien haya empezado a enseñarte. Estoy segura de que mi hermano estará encantado de enseñarte cómo usar la lanza. Serás un buen guerrero un día. Tal vez puedas mostrarle al rey lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. ¿No sería maravilloso, mi Señor?

Rhaegar se contuvo y asintió a su hermano menor. "Sí, sí, bien. Puedes aprender lo que desees del Príncipe Oberyn, pero solo cuando esté presente. Entiendes". El chico accedió fácilmente.

El Maestro dijo: "El Príncipe Viserys también ha comenzado otras lecciones. Ha memorizado la historia de la Casa de Targaryen de Aegon el Conquistador y también algo de la historia de la Casa Martell".

Rhaegar miró fijamente al maestre. "¿Desde cuándo ha estado recibiendo lecciones sobre heráldicas e historias familiares?"

Sir Willem intervino: "Su Excelencia insistió en ello y no había ninguna razón para interrumpir su aprendizaje, ya que demostró ser un estudiante diligente".

Al ver la cara ansiosa de su hermano, Rhaegar soltó resignado: "Ya veo. Supongo que llego demasiado tarde para decidir los planes para ti, yo mismo. ¿Tiene la intención de estar en mi consejo para su décimo día, también? hmm? "

Viserys se rio, "¿Puedo?"

"Ya veremos. Preferiríamos que tuvieras tiempo para jugar". El niño puso mala cara ligeramente, pero no insistió en el tema; tampoco le negarían el pudín más tarde esa noche.

En ese momento, el maestre se volvió hacia Rhaegar: "Hablando de concilios, ¿ha decidido Su Excelencia quién será su Mano?"

Rhaegar consideró al hombre frente a él por un momento, mientras que la Guardia Real que regresaba con su rey intercambió miradas. "Se le había prohibido hablar de eso todavía, pero, una vez que terminó la lucha en el Tridente y se negoció la paz, le ofrecí el puesto a Lord Arryn. Él aceptó. Estará aquí con su esposa dentro de poco; al igual que los señores Stark y Baratheon. Estaba bastante abierto a la reconciliación y parece un hombre sensato. Su asistencia para ayudarnos a reconstruir el reino será considerable ".

El Maester parecía que creía que la proposición era absurda, mientras que la expresión del rostro de la Reina decía claramente que estaba divertida. Los pensamientos de Jaime reflejaban la expresión de la reina. 'Arryn fue una buena elección. El hombre había sido muy considerado. Que haya aceptado la paz, habla muy bien de su interés en reparar el reino '.

Pycelle volvió a hablar: "Pero, Su Excelencia, ciertamente alguien que luchó junto a nuestras tropas podría ser una mejor Mano. Lord Tywin había sido Mano por veinte años".

Rhaegar respondió rotundamente: "La Oficina de la Mano debe ser ocupada por alguien con experiencia en algún tipo de gobierno, alguien con una reputación sólida. Lord Mace, quien lo apoyó completamente, nos serviría mejor en El Dominio". El maestre difícilmente podría discutir con eso. El rey miró brevemente a Sir Jaime antes de continuar, "Lord Tywin; su apoyo después del Tridente fue de gran ayuda, sin embargo, esta es una nueva era. Alguien diferente; creo".

Jaime apenas pudo contener su risa. Su padre se llevará una gran sorpresa. Por supuesto, su padre trató de respaldar al ganador. Desafortunadamente para él, parece que entrar en la refriega le costó la oportunidad de cosechar las recompensas. Aun así su padre no lo tomaría a la ligera.

Como si fuera una señal, la Reina habló, con una expresión maliciosa, "Vamos, mi buen maestre, estoy segura de que podemos honrar a Lord Tywin de otra manera. Mi Señor hace puntos válidos y lo que está hecho está hecho. Debemos mirar hacia adelante ahora ".

El rey asintió. "Suficiente; habrá tiempo para discusiones más tarde. No necesitamos aburrir a los niños con tal charla. Por ahora debemos terminar la comida". Todos tomaron la indirecta y volvieron su atención a su comida.

* * *

Después de la comida, tres de los caballeros se retiraron al solar del Lord Comandante. Sir Jaime se uniría a ellos después de acompañar al emocionado joven príncipe a sus nuevas cámaras mientras Sir Arthur se quedaba con el Rey. Gerold Hightower, por su parte, se alegró de finalmente sentarse nuevamente en su solar. Finalmente, volvería a dormir en su propia cama. Mirando a sus 'hermanos' sintió una punzada de tristeza. Recordó a Sir Lewyn y Sir Jonathon, quienes habían muerto en la guerra. Sus hermanos habían sido hombres leales y buenos amigos, él sintió su pérdida profundamente. Él extrañaría su compañía. Aun así, como Lord Comandante, en poco tiempo, tendría que hablar con el Rey acerca de escoger a algunos hombres para reemplazar las pérdidas de su grupo.

Cuando notó que los ojos del Toro se posaban en el asiento vacío que el Príncipe Lewyn prefería, Sir Barristan habló: "Los vi caer a los dos. Las primeras noches, después de la guerra, vi sus rostros en sueños. Buenos hombres, ambos. Los extrañare."

Ser Oswell gruñó: "Sí, buenos hombres, se han ido por nada".

Sir Barristan se dirigió a su 'hermano', "¿Nada? Murieron al servicio de nuestro Rey".

Sir Oswell lo miró fijamente: "No habrían estado en guerra si el Rey Loco no hubiera quemado a esos Señores. Por supuesto, esos señores no hubieran estado en Kings Landing esperando a ser quemados si el Rey nunca hubiera tomado a la chica Stark. "

Sir Barristan volvió a hablar asombrado: "Vamos. Es nuestro Rey y tenemos que servirle. Nuestra suerte en la vida no es cuestionable. Es nuestro deber, incluso si se olvidó del suyo en el camino del amor".

Sir Gerold dejó escapar una risa poco elegante: "Locura. Locura es lo que era, no amor".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'locura'? No destruiría su reino por algo menos que el amor. El rey es hijo de su padre, es cierto, pero no es como su padre".

Sir Oswell sonrió tristemente. "Hermano, eres un soñador más grande de lo que solía ser Sir Jaime. ¿Seguramente no le prestas atención al viejo dicho sobre las monedas y los Targaryen? Aegon el Conquistador usó dragones para matar a los reyes; Baelor el Bienaventurado encerró a sus hermanas. Después de lo que hemos visto, lo que vivimos; incluso los mejores de ellos parecen locos a su manera. Rezo a los Siete para que fuera el fin de la suya".

Sir Gerold le lanzó a Oswell una mirada monótona, antes de volver su atención a Barristan. "No se equivoquen, la chica Stark cortó una figura sorprendente y había algo allí, pero si estaba enamorado, era más bien la idea de la chica en lugar de la chica misma, o más bien, él amaba lo que ella había hecho por él. Oh, regresó a esa Torre lleno de felicidad en su victoria en el Tridente, y aunque se entristeció cuando supo que ella estaba muerta, lo que lamentó fue que sus planes iban mal. El Toro tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos cuando contó la historia.

 _Rhaegar miró hacia otro lado, "Ya veo. Era una buena mujer. Lamento mucho que haya muerto; era tan joven y estaba tan llena de fuego y promesas; tan feroz. Realmente es una lástima". Respiró. "Dime, Sir Gerold, ¿cómo está la niña, mi Visenya?"_

 _"¿Visenya, mi príncipe?"_

 _"Lady Lyanna me iba a dar una hija. Tenía la intención de darle a mi hija el nombre, Visenya. ¿Qué mejor nombre podría elegirse como una hija Targaryen nacida de una mujer con espíritu de guerrera?"_

 _"Mi Príncipe, Lady Lyanna dio a luz a un niño. Ahora está con la enfermera. Lady Lyanna vivió lo suficiente como para llamarlo Jon"._

 _Rhaegar sonrió aunque su expresión era la melancólica a la que estaban acostumbrados. "Jon. Por supuesto, los dioses consideraron oportuno concederme un hijo y mientras su madre murió. Nada de esto debería haber sucedido. En absoluto..." Se rió aunque sonaba vacío, "Vamos a ver a mi hijo"._

"Ves 'Hermano'; fue el deseo y la locura, no el amor".

Barristan parecía bastante turbado. "Pero, ciertamente, ¿ella lo amaba?. En Harrenhal lloraba cuando él cantaba y no era ningún secreto que no había preferido a Lord Robert. Ciertamente, su amor era verdadero".

Sir Oswell se rió aburrido: "Ella no sería la primera doncella que se creyó enamorada de él cuando es un príncipe muy guapo. Tenía seis y diez cuando murió. ¿Qué saben ellos de amor a esa edad? Era joven y odiaba la suerte elegida para ella. Era tan sangre de lobo como el tonto hermano de ella. Si era el amor lo que la impulsaba, murió rápidamente cuando la niña se enteró acerca de su padre y su hermano. Y entonces, no quería nada más que ir a casa y no habría sucedido sin importar cuánto llorara o suplicara. Nuestras órdenes fueron que la cuidáramos y lo hicimos, hasta que ya no tuvimos que hacerlo ".

"Lo que sea que los condujo, no importa ahora. La niña se ha ido y el hijo se ha establecido en la casa de su padre. De cualquier manera, no se preocupe demasiado, hermano. Como usted dijo, no debería importarnos. Somos miembros de la Guardia Real. Nuestro deber es servir y proteger a nuestro rey, no juzgar. Como lo fue con Aerys, debería ser para Rhaegar. Durante la comida, el Rey y la Reina hablaron de seguir adelante. Estamos aquí, sobrevivimos, seguimos adelante ", Sir Gerold habló con un sentido de finalidad.

* * *

Elia estaba sentada en su habitación frente a un tocador cepillando su pelo. Miró de nuevo a su cama donde dormía su hija. Su hija había estado inquietantemente molesta hoy. La enfermera dijo que estaría bien con los cuatro niños, pero, a Elia le preocupaba Rhaenys, que había estado actuando asustada la mayor parte del día, tendría un sueño lleno de terror como los había tenido algunas veces, cuando Aerys había estado vivo. La forma en que su hija actuó en la cena solo fortaleció su decisión de mantener a su hija con ella. Perdida en sus reflexiones, casi no oyó el golpe en la puerta del lounge. Salió de su habitación para abrir la puerta y encontrar a su esposo y a Sir Arthur al otro lado. "Por favor entra."

Arthur dijo: "Me quedaré afuera".

Elia se hizo a un lado para dejar a Rhaegar en el lounge mientras ella fue a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Haciendo un gesto a una silla acolchada, le pidió a su marido que se sentara. "Si me necesitabas para algo, podrías haberme llamado. No me hubiera negado".

"Estoy consciente. Tenía algunos temas que necesitaba discutir contigo. Espero que Lord Arryn y su esposa Lysa Tully estén aquí dentro de las dos semanas, al igual que Lord Stark, su esposa Catelyn Tully y Lord Stannis. Necesito que hagas los arreglos. Por supuesto, veré qué puedo hacer para conseguir más sirvientes para la Fortaleza y te ayuden. "

"Por supuesto, comenzaré a hacer los arreglos mañana".

"Una cosa más; dijiste algo sobre encontrar la manera de honrar a Lord Tywin; ¿qué tenías en mente? Un asiento en el consejo, sin duda, pero él no aceptará ningún mero asiento. No es como si pudiera liberar a Sir Jaime de sus votos ".

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que no podemos hacerlo Mano. Lord Arryn fue una buena elección si no guarda enemistad con nosotros. Simplemente informe a Lord Tywin que el reino necesita saber que tenemos la intención de avanzar, en unidad, y necesitaba elegir a alguien más. Maestro de monedas; creo, y una propuesta de matrimonio ".

"¿Una propuesta de matrimonio para Lord Tywin? Aunque han pasado años desde la pérdida de Lady Joanna, todavía no estaría de acuerdo con el matrimonio ahora".

"Quise decir para su hija, Lady Cersei. Hace años, mi Señora Madre y su Señora Joanna tenían la intención de casarme con Jaime y a Cersei con Oberyn; excepto que la Señora Joanna murió y fracasó. Lord Tywin siempre creyó que su hija debía ser una princesa. Todavía puede ser ".

"¿Piensas emparejar a tu hermano con la chica?"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Uniría más a nuestras familias y quién más para la niña? El hijo de Lord Tyrell es demasiado joven; Benjen Stark también. Hoster Tully no es un gran señor y su heredero un simple niño. ¿Te la imaginas con un Frey? Perdonado o no, Lord Stark tiene su novia Tully, y por lo que recuerdo de Cersei y lo que Sir Jaime dice sobre ella, sería terriblemente infeliz con Lord Stannis. Mi hermano es un príncipe; también es fuerte, apuesto y agradable".

"¿Tu hermano estaría de acuerdo?" Elia levantó una ceja "Hará lo que le pida. La chica es lo suficientemente bonita. Si parece reticente, hablaré con Doran; hará que Oberyn le vea sentido".

"Muy bien, hablaré con Lord Tywin de la unión. Aun así, deseo hablar sobre tu hermano. No debería haber reaccionado mal ante la llegada de Oberyn a Kings Landing. Sé que siempre fuiste muy cercana a él. Aún así, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedara y no sé si Viserys debería tomar lecciones con él. ¿Por qué Pycelle y Sir Jaime le han estado enseñando? Debería haber sido yo quien le enseñara. Estoy aquí para hacerlo ahora. Sólo ha vivido seis días del nombre. Es demasiado joven para ser un erudito en armas y guerra ".

"¿Y qué es lo que te impide tomar un papel en su educación? Eres su hermano, pero, las lecciones son algo que él necesitaba aprender, Rhaegar. Si no es ahora, luego tiene que aprenderlas. Es un príncipe, sin importar cuántos días de nombre haya visto. Es demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Lo único que pude hacer fue distraerlo para detener las preguntas ".

"¿Preguntas?"

"Eran demasiadas. '¿Dónde estabas? ¿Realmente te llevaste a la niña? ¿Por qué mamá siempre lloraba después de salir de las habitaciones de mi padre? ¿Por qué tenía moretones en mi cara? ¿Por qué padre quemó a ese hombre? ¿ Por qué estamos en guerra?' ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No le mentiría. Había tantas preguntas y no muchas respuestas. Algunas verdades que conocía y no muchas de ellas eran adecuadas para un niño que ni siquiera había visto siete días, le hace preguntas al maestre, a Sir Darry o a Sir Jaime; ¿quién sabe qué dirían? O, ¿preferiría que le preguntara a su padre? Darle distracciones al niño fue la única opción que tuve; una de las pocas que me tuve cuando te fuiste ".

"Fui yo quien no tuvo otra opción. La profecía..."

"¿Otra vez? Las profecías son meras palabras y ambos sabemos que _las palabras son de aire_. Pero, de nuevo, ¡también lo fueron nuestros votos matrimoniales!"

"Sabes que no fue así; yo no amaba a Lyanna".

"¡Ja! Si no amabas a la chica, entonces ¿por qué llevártela si todo lo que necesitabas era un recipiente para la" tercera cabeza "de tu 'dragón'? ¿No estaban disponibles todas las putas en Flee Bottom ese día? ¡No la amas! ¿Estás tratando de decirme eso o de convencerte a ti? ¿O perdió tu amor cuando te dio un "Jon" y no un "Visenya", igual que yo perdí el tuyo cuando solo te di dos hijos? "

"Eso no es cierto. Te amo. ¡Querías que volviera y volví a ti!"

"Si me amaras, no te habrías ido, ¡no importa cuántas profecías hayas encontrado!"

Justo entonces un ruido interrumpió su discusión. Elia fue a ver a Rhaenys mientras Rhaegar la seguía. Rhaenys estaba sentada con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y Elia se apresuró a tomar a la niña en su regazo, limpiándole las lágrimas mientras Rhaegar se quedaba en la puerta.

"Mi amor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño otra vez?"

"Las voces fuertes me asustaron, mamá". Elia y Rhaegar se miraron avergonzados.

"Está bien, mi niña. No habrá más voces fuertes. Ya no más".

Rhaegar aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse, con los ojos abiertos de su hija. "Si prometemos que no habrá más voces fuertes, dormirás". La niña parecía insegura.

"¿No le darás una sonrisa a tu papá, pequeña?" La niña se volvió hacia su madre que sonrió levemente y asintió.

"Ahora sonríe para mí, ¿quieres mi amor?" Al ver la sonrisa acuosa de la niña, Rhaegar se relajó.

Elia abrazó a su hija una vez más antes de acostarla y los dos no dijeron nada mientras esperaban a que la niña volviera a dormir.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Elia se volvió hacia su marido: "Estoy cansada de tener la misma discusión otra vez, y los niños se merecen algo mejor de los dos. No deseo volver a pelear contigo, Rhaegar".

"Sé que no me crees, pero, juro que un día sabrás que lamento todo esto. Quise decir lo que dije sobre nuestro avance; juntos".

* * *

Capítulo 4: News Arrivals and News Plans

Decidí dejar los nombres de los capítulos en ingles.


	4. New Arrivals and New Plans

Disclaimer de la autora: Nada me pertenece. Todas las cosas mencionadas son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Rhaegar estaba sentado en el Trono de Hierro; vestido de negro con rojo en el cuello y las mangas; un simple aro dorado adornaba su cabeza. Iba a tener una nueva corona hecha a tiempo para la coronación y no se atrevía a usar la preferida de su padre. Él sonrió con tristeza, de todas las cosas en que pensar hoy, los adornos para su cabeza es la última cosa en la que debe centrarse. Oberyn y Ashara, junto con la hija de Ashara, llegaron al Kings Landing.

Sir Gerold, el señor comandante de su Guardia Real, vestido de blanco resplandeciente, estaba a su derecha. Elia estaba sentada en una silla dorada a su izquierda. Llevaba un vestido rojo con un broche negro, en forma de dragón, con ojos de color naranja, atados al hombro. Hoy era los más feliz que la había visto en mucho tiempo. Aunque amaba a sus dos hermanos, Oberyn tenía una edad más cercana a ella y no era ningún secreto que adoraba a su hermano. Ashara era su amiga más querida, eran tan cercanas, como hermanas, y estaban separadas debido a circunstancias desagradables.

Ser Arthur, la Espada del Alba, vestido como su hermano, estaba a la izquierda de Elia, no pareciendo menos feliz. Arthur amaba a su hermana ferozmente y valoraba mucho a Oberyn. Rhaegar se estremeció por dentro. Deseó poder compartir su entusiasmo. Si bien le gustaban Oberyn y Ashara lo suficiente y sabía que la pareja estaría ansiosa por ver a su esposa y a Arthur nuevamente, pero no podía engañarse pensando que estarían felices de verlo. Oh, estaba seguro de que no lo harían, por el bien de Elia y Arthur, y como era el Rey de Westeros, lo reprendían públicamente, sin embargo, no podía imaginar que fueran más que civilizados. No esperaba nada al revés, sin embargo, esta era la víbora roja y Ashara no era para nada tímida.

El nuevo criado que anunciaba el grupo rompió su ensueño. Cuando fueron acompañados a la sala del trono por Sir Jaime Rhaegar y Elia se levantaron. Rhaegar tomó la mano de su esposa y ella se volvió hacia él sonriendo, pero sin decir nada. Su expresión se iluminó cuando volvió su atención al grupo recién llegado. El príncipe simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Rhaegar. Rhaegar se complació en notar la ausencia de armas visibles en la persona del Príncipe. Ashara hizo una reverencia tan profunda como tener una niña en sus brazos permitía y según el protocolo requerido; no más que eso. La niña de pelo oscuro no dijo nada, pero sus ojos miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Rhaegar habló primero: "Bienvenidos, a Kings Landing, Hermano, Lady Ashara y Lady Alya. Nos alegra ver que están bien. Espero que su viaje no haya sido agotador". Oberyn habló: "El viaje estuvo bien, hermano". El tono fue tan cálido como se esperaba. Rhaegar vio que la sonrisa de Elia se deslizaba un poco, Sir Gerold y Sir Jaime se miraron mientras sus espaldas se tensaban. Rhaegar se dirigió a Ashara, quien decidió hablar primero, un simple, "Excelencias", y luego ella volvió su hija a Rhaegar, "Alya, querida, saluda a Sus Excelencias". La niña obedeció, pero rápidamente dirigió su atención a los cráneos de dragón que aún cubrían el pasillo.

Elia soltó la mano de su esposo para dar un paso adelante y abrazar a su hermano. Hablaron en voz baja, y algo debe haber sido sobre Rhaegar porque Oberyn lo miró brevemente antes de asentir con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo con su hermana. Oberyn parecía disgustado pero resignado. Rhaegar observó, cómo ella y Ashara se abrazaban, y como Elia arrullaba a la niña, que tenía el aspecto de un Stark aunque tenía los ojos de Ashara.

Arthur, después de un simple "Mi príncipe" dirigido hacia Oberyn, dio un paso adelante para abrazar a su hermana. Arthur volvió su atención a su sobrina. Rhaegar observó a Ashara y Elia hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era verse después de tanto tiempo. La conversación iba bastante bien, al menos hasta que el tema giró en torno al tema de los niños.

Ashara, que conocía bien a Viserys y Rhaenys, aunque no los había visto desde que Aerys la despidió de King's Landing, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo les iba en King's Landing.

Elia era toda sonrisa mientras transmitía la información, "Viserys está tomando lecciones con el Maestre; nada demasiado agotador, pero el muchacho siempre siente curiosidad por la historia de los Targaryen. El querido chico siempre disfruta de una audiencia, por lo que Rhaenys estuvo deacuerdo, se ha convertido en su sombra. Lo que me recuerda hermano, ya que escuchó que venías, desea que le muestres cómo usar la lanza. Está en esa edad en la que tratar de mantener alejadas las armas brillantes es casi imposible". Oberyn miró divertido a su hermana mientras estaba de acuerdo.

Elia sonrió y continuó hablando sobre los niños. "Aegon está creciendo tan rápido; es la imagen de la salud y ya empieza a hablar un poco. Daenerys, la niña es bastante dulce. Se parece a su madre". Elia se veía bastante triste cuando dijo esto y Ashara asintió; la antigua reina había sido muy buena con las dos.

Elia continuó: "Jon también es un niño bastante tranquilo. Rhaenys, por su timidez, está muy contenta de tener un hermano que, además, tiene el pelo oscuro y Viserys parece disfrutar de la posibilidad de tener más niños a los que ordenar." Se detuvo cuando notó el comienzo de un ceño fruncido en la cara de Oberyn.

Ser Jaime, aparentemente ignorando el cambio en la atmósfera, rompió el silencio que impregnaba la sala. "Mi reina, el maestre Pycelle, probablemente ya envió al príncipe y la princesa a la guardería. Seguramente les encantaría ver a Lady Ashara de nuevo".

Elia sonrió un poco, aunque era fácil ver que la sonrisa era forzada. Aunque no miró en su dirección, tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó antes de soltarla. "Muy bien, Sir Jaime. Ven, mi querida amiga".

Ashara golpeó a su hija en el estómago para provocar una risita. "Vamos, querida, dejemos esta charla aburrida y conozcamos algunos nuevos amigos, ¿eh?" Ante el tímido asentimiento de la joven, Ashara se giró para caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras Ashara se dirigía hacia la puerta, el ceño de Oberyn se profundizó por completo mientras Rhaegar y los tres miembros de la Guardia Real se tensaron. Elia llamó la atención de su hermano y negó con la cabeza a su hermano como si dijera: 'Por favor, este no es el momento'. A pesar de que la expresión de Oberyn se suavizó, el resto del grupo se miraba incómodamente. La mano de Sir Gerold más cercana a la vaina de su espada se contrajo ligeramente como si anticipara algo. Elia miró por última vez a su hermano y a si igualmente tenso esposo con una expresión que solo podía ser una mezcla de súplica, exasperación e inquietud. Después de enviar una mirada a Sir Jaime, quien respondió con un imperceptible asentimiento, Elia silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Una vez que su hermana y su amiga estuvieron lejos, Oberyn soltó la ira que estaba conteniendo. "Dejaste a mi hermana y a sus hijos aquí, luchaste en esa tonta guerra usando buenos hombres de Dornienses, en el proceso perdiste a mi querido tío, ¡y pensaste que el mejor regalo por victoria, para mi hermana, era tu bastardo!"

Rhaegar había estado esperando el arrebato, pero no esperaba esto tan temprano en su reunión. "Hermano, Elia y nuestros hijos estaban a salvo de la guerra en King Landing. Si pensaba que habría algún peligro, sabes que te los habría enviado a ti y al Príncipe Doran. No fui yo quien le ordenó a Sir Lewyn que luchara conmigo y tú no has sido único que ha llorado su muerte. Lo quise mucho y lo sabes. Era mi deber pelear en esa guerra y ahora con su madre muerta tengo un deber para con mi hijo..."

"¿Me hablas de deber? Si hubieras cumplido con tu deber, entonces no habría habido guerra de la que hablar. Traicionaste a tu esposa y sus hijos, ese loco padre tuyo los mantuvo como rehenes por eso, tienes a ese niño de la niña loba en la casa de mi hermana, ¿y tienes el valor de decirme que todo lo que estabas y estás haciendo era tu deber?

Ser Arthur intervino fuertemente, agarrando la túnica de Oberyn, "Mi príncipe, por favor. Entiendo su enojo, pero, tú, tú mismo, tienes..."

Oberyn, sin ganas de escuchar, lo interrumpió: "¿Tengo qué? ¡Bastardos! ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir, Arthur? No importa cuántos bastardos haya tenido, no tengo esposa, amante, ni a ningúna otra mujer que reclamé como mía. Tampoco he avergonzado a una mujer públicamente como este Rey tuyo le ha hecho a mi hermana, no una sola vez, sino dos veces. ¡Y si me hubiera casado, nunca hubiera tenido tan baja moral y deshonrarla aún más al llevar a la puta con la que la avergonzaba a la tierra natal de mi esposa, luego regresar con buen ánimo y tirar un niño sobre mi esposa! ¡Entonces dime cuánto entiendes mi enojo!"

La voz de Oberyn se hizo cada vez más fuerte y estaba temblando de rabia durante esta diatriba. Sir Arthur y Sir Jaime tuvieron que contenerlo mientras Sir Gerold mantenía a Rhaegar a distancia mientras sacaba su espada en defensa de su rey.

Sir Jaime, mientras sostenía firmemente el brazo izquierdo de Oberyn, intervino: "Príncipe Oberyn, yo también tengo una hermana, una que amo mucho y sé que pelearía incluso con los Siete por ella, pero no la dejaría verme furioso por nada, no por esto. Sé que la reina no querría que su hermano peleara contra su esposo; ciertamente no por un padre que cuida a su hijo ".

Oberyn, todavía enojado, trató de librarse de las garras de los caballeros. "No eres padre, ni nunca lo serás; tus votos a él no lo permitirán. ¿Y qué sabes de mi hermana o cómo se sentiría con cualquier cosa? "

"No necesito ser padre para saber lo que es ser un hijo que perdió a su madre cuando era joven y que el bebé es demasiado joven como para recordarlo. La Reina no muestra animosidad hacia el niño y el niño necesita una madre, ¿Quién mejor que la Reina? Y lo sé porque estuve aquí con la Reina y la conocí antes de eso. No le gustaría que ambos discutieran ".

Oberyn aún no parecía convencido, pero, dejó de luchar. Sir Arthur eligió seguir razonando, hablando en un susurro. "Fue su elección, mi príncipe. Ella ha dicho que desea mantener al niño a su alrededor. Usted ha visto por sí mismo que desea no seguir presionando el asunto. No sería bueno dejar que los niños, y mucho menos a nadie más en esta ciudad, conocer esta disensión; no con los otros señores que se dirigen a Kings Landing. Por favor, deje que esto termine aquí ".

Mirando a su cuñado, escupió: "Bien, no diré nada más sobre el niño, pero, tenga la seguridad de que no estamos ni cerca de haber terminado, rey o no". Con eso salió furioso y Arthur, dudando un poco, lo siguió.

Sir Jaime miró a su rey y al hermano restante, "Al menos no hubo derramamiento de sangre". No se dignaron a responder.

* * *

Elia y Ashara decidieron no pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la sala del trono cuando el día había sido brillante y el clima era bastante agradable. Reuniendo a los seis niños, aunque se aseguraron de que los más pequeños estuvieran bastante abrigados, los llevaron al jardín. Las dos damas y la enfermera, sentadas a cierta distancia para darles privacidad a las otras dos mujeres, se sentaron en mantas gruesas mientras Viserys intentaba enseñar a Rhaenys y Alya algún juego que él decía haber inventado. Aegon intentó rodar por el borde de una manta, mientras que un niño rubio y uno oscuro se concentraron en un juguete ruidoso en la mano de la enfermera. Sir Barristan, Sir Oswell y Sir Willem estaban sentados hablando a cierta distancia en bancos que bordeaban una de las pasarelas del parque mientras vigilaban. Aunque la escena era pintoresca, las dos mujeres susurraban juntas hablando de temas menos que ideales.

Ashara suspiró, "Oh, algunos estarían felices de casarse con una "belleza" como yo, pero, cuando alguien era considerado seriamente por mi señor hermano, siempre había preguntas sobre si Alya estaría mejor con la familia de su padre y cuando quedó claro que no tenía ningún deseo de separarme de Alya, el asunto generalmente terminaba allí. No aceptaría eso, no importa si realmente quisiera a los partidos disponibles. El actual Lord Stark ahora está casado con la chica Tully quien solía estar comprometida con Brandon. Difícilmente podría enviar a mi hija, la hija de Brandon, a su cuidado".

Ashara se río suavemente mientras miraba a su hija: "La mayoría de las casas nobles de Westeros evitarían un partido Dorniense y ciertamente no estarían de acuerdo en unirse con alguien que se deshonraría voluntariamente con menos que un gran dote". Elia y Ashara sonrieron tristemente. "Sólo, me atrevo a decir que ni un Dorniense me tomaría ahora".

Elia parecía bastante preocupada por eso, "Puedo entender a la mayoría de Westeros, pero, ¿qué es una Arena más en Dorne? Nuestra gente no es tímida cuando se trata de enamorarse o de casarse con personas con hijos nacidos".

"Nuestra gente es más libre que en los otros seis reinos, pero, incluso ellos tienen límites. Una cosa es ser una hija bastarda, y otra muy distinta es ser una mujer soltera con una niña bastarda y el padre no era tu amante y no uno Dorniense para empezar".

Elia miró a Ashara y luego supo que había algo que su amiga no le estaba diciendo. "Dime querida amiga. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?"

Ashara parecía que preferiría no decirlo, pero al ver que era Elia quien preguntaba, no mentiría. "No es porque ella sea una arena; es porque su padre era un Stark". Elia no sabía qué significaba eso.

"No necesito decirle que nuestra gente tiene larga memoria. No ayuda que la hayan concebido durante los acontecimientos de ese maldito torneo. Incluso las casas menores no tomaron cariñosamente las acciones de Rhaegar ese día". Elia y Ashara compartieron una mirada conmovedora recordando los eventos de todo este asunto. "Alya incluso tiene el aspecto de los Starks".

"¿Qué importa su apariencia o su parentesco?"

"La situación podría haberse salvado si no hubiera pasado nada más, pero luego la chica Stark desapareció y desde el principio hubo susurros. Dorne no es ajeno a los peculiares e imprudentes Targaryens, y se dice que Rhaegar pudo haberla perseguido, pero nadie cree que Lyanna Stark, quien lloró por las canciones de Rhaegar en ese Torneo, a quien Rhaegar honró por encima de ti públicamente, no estaba tan reacia a irse con él. Eso hizo toda la diferencia. Comenzaron rumores feos... y de todos los lugares donde Rhaegar pudo haberla llevado, ¡él elige a Dorne! Ningún Dorniense vio eso como algo más que un insulto".

Elia cerró los ojos, como si estuviera angustiada por esto, mientras Ashara continuaba, con el ceño fruncido arruinando su rostro, "Y con Brandon, en un suspiro, dicen que fue una tragedia y en el siguiente dicen que Brandon murió cometiendo un encargo de tontos. Se cree que, si Brandon no hubiera irrumpido en Kings Landing llamando a Rhaegar, Aerys nunca lo habría matado a él, y su padre y la guerra no habría ocurrido. Oh, pueden maldecir a Aerys en privado, pero, sin embargo, el loco Aerys era rey, y dicen que solo los tontos tomarían tales riesgos".

Mirando a su hija, Ashara continuó: "Nadie culpa a Ned Stark por ir a la guerra por justicia, pero dicen que la impulsividad de Lyanna y Brandon Stark, junto con la locura especial de los Targaryen, casi arruinó el reino. Cuando se levantaron los estandartes, no fue ningún secreto que la única razón por la que el Príncipe Doran envió hombres para luchar por los Targaryen era porque Aerys no te dejaría marchar de Kings Landing. Algunos Dornienses que lucharon por Aerys murieron".

La boca de Ashara se torció en una mueca. "No es bonito ni justo, pero, Aerys era el rey y Rhaegar tenía el deber de hacer lo que su padre y su rey le pedían. Eso es lo que la mayoría puede entender y aceptar, aunque no les guste lo que Aerys y Rhaegar habían hecho. Alejarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con los Starks es otro asunto y es mucho más fácil de hacer". En ese momento las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar por un tiempo simplemente sentadas, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Unos minutos después, un grito vino del niño de cabello oscuro que la enfermera intentó callar. Ashara dijo entonces: "¿Rhaegar no enviará a su hijo con su tío? Nadie tendría motivos para decir nada; después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres criaría a sus hijos. ¿No desearías eso? No te culparían. No pediste que trajeran a Jon aquí".

Elia sonrió con tristeza, mientras Aegon intentaba arrastrarse en el regazo de su madre. "Incluso después de que tuviera a Aegon, Aerys diría que, si hubiera estado más saludable, Rhaegar nunca se habría sentido atraído por esa "perra loba", como solía llamarla. Es probable que algunos de los señores y damas sientan lo mismo, aunque no por una niña, sintieron que Rhaegar no habría hecho lo mismo si se hubiera casado con una de sus hijas, aunque dudo que alguien exprese el pensamiento ahora. No conozco a Ned Stark más que tú. Rhaegar quiere a Jon aquí; los niños se han acostumbrado a él, y no es que no tengamos los medios para mantenerlo". Su mirada se volvió hacia donde Viserys pretendía ser el Terror Negro persiguiendo a las chicas más jóvenes y riendo.

"Unas pocas noches antes de morir, Aerys sentó a Viserys y le habló de la Rebelión Blackfyre en un esfuerzo por enseñarle lo que significaba ser un verdadero Targaryen, mientras miraba a todos los que lo rodeaban. Aunque Rhaegar nunca se casó con Lyanna, no importa si tiene el aspecto de un Stark, Jon es el hijo de Rhaegar. Es inocente en esto. Le pidió a Rhaegar nacer no más de lo que quería Rhaegar tener hijos con otra persona. Envíalo lejos y quién sabe lo que le enseñarán lord Stark o los hombres que lucharon contra nosotros. Lo vería criarse con mis hijos y lo trataría como si hubiera sido mi segundo hijo, no el bastardo de mi marido. No deseo darle una razón para que se sienta resentido o que otros aprovechan para usarlo contra mis hijos. Tal vez mantenerlo aquí lo impida. Aunque suena egoísta y puede ser, pero no puedo arriesgar el legado de mis hijos. Aerys y Rhaegar lo hicieron lo suficiente".

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Elia se veía como si estuviera bastante sorprendida y avergonzada por su propio arrebato. Elia nunca habló de Rhaegar de esta manera antes o de Aerys, en realidad; aunque Ashara no podía culpar a su amiga por ello. La locura de Aerys había preocupado a muchos en la Fortaleza durante años. Se admitió a sí misma que, si hubiera estado en Kings Landing, habría sido aún más dura con Rhaegar que después de los acontecimientos en Harrenhal. Aunque Oberyn le informó un poco de lo que Elia le había escrito en cartas a Dorne después de que Aerys tuvo el accidente que le quitó la vida, ella sospechó que no sabía todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo en Starfall. Ashara, después de unos momentos, todavía no sabía qué decirle a su amiga, generalmente amable.

Tal como estaba, Elia le dio algunas noticias que hicieron que se distrajera por completo de esos pensamientos: "Lord y Lady Stark llegarán dentro de un mes para la coronación. Me atrevería a decir que, al menos, Lord Stark querría ver a Alya y a Jon."

"Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no sería bueno impedirle ver a Alya por completo, por el bien de Alya. Merece conocer a la familia de su padre, incluso si su padre se ha ido y no tendrá su nombre".

La mirada de Elia cayó una vez más en Jon y la de Ashara en Alya. Elia habló, como si intentara animarla y tranquilizarse a sí misma al mismo tiempo: "No pretendo saber mucho sobre él, pero sí sé que Lord Stark amaba a su familia y es honorable a su manera".

La conversación descendió al silencio, las dos mujeres tenían pensamientos similares. Ned Stark querría conocer a los hijos de su hermano y hermana. Tendrían que prepararse para el día en que los niños pregunten por qué Lord Stark y otros tendrían un interés particular en ellos, lo que llevaría a los descubrimientos de sus respectivos padres fallecidos. Ashara y Elia decidieron que no esperaban eso en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Después de la cena, Rhaegar esperó a que su esposa y su hermano se unieran a él en su solar. Rhaegar esperaba que esta reunión fuera mejor que la anterior. Incluso si no estuvieran tan cerca como Rhaegar esperaba que estuvieran a estas alturas, le había complacido que a Elia no le hubiera gustado la idea de que Oberyn y Rhaegar estuvieran en desacuerdo. Si ella no tuviera sentimientos hacia él, probablemente no le habría importado de ninguna manera. En verdad, había esperado el saludo menos caluroso de Oberyn. Oberyn siempre estuvo cerca de Elia, de mal genio, y todavía estaba furioso con Rhaegar por lo que creía que era un desprecio contra su hermana.

Doran no había dejado Dorne durante años y Oberyn era ahora su principal emisario. A pesar de que la situación con el otro señor mejoró una vez que se negoció la paz después del Tridente, necesitaba el apoyo público de Dorne; especialmente si tenía que lidiar con Lord Tywin. Tywin Lannister esperaría algo a cambio de su apoyo en la guerra, incluso si ese apoyo llegó tarde. Y Rhaegar no tenía mucho que darle. Rhaegar no pudo olvidar que Lord Tywin sirvió como la Mano de su padre durante veinte años y que la razón por la que tuvieron una ruptura fue porque su padre nombró al heredero Lannister como miembro de la Guardia Real. Rhaegar no pudo relevar a Sir Jaime de su servicio sin que esto causara un alboroto. No podía volver a nombrar al hombre Mano, y no tenía ningún hermano o hijo en edad casadera para darle a Tywin ni a ningún otro Lannister, para el caso. Lo único que sí tenía: un cuñado soltero que lo despreciaba.

Solo si Oberyn estaba de acuerdo, podía aceptar la oferta de un partido para Lord Tywin. Ayudaría si Oberyn viera que fue idea de Elia. Aun así, no había discutido la idea con Sir Jaime, quien no había visto a su padre en años. Elia creía que el caballero daría la bienvenida a un partido entre sus hermanos. Elia le dijo que conocía al caballero lo suficientemente bien como para poder convencerlo, y que estaba segura de que Jaime estaría de acuerdo, especialmente porque faltaban maridos potenciales para Lady Cersei. Supuso que había validez para las afirmaciones de Elia. Desde que regresó, Rhaegar notó que Elia y Jaime se llevaban bien. Le complacía que Jaime hubiera tomado la promesa de cuidar de su familia.

Rhaegar no tuvo tiempo de terminar sus pensamientos cuando su esposa y su cuñado entraron al solar con Sir Barristan y Sir Oswell de guardia afuera. Rhaegar se levantó para besar a su esposa, y estaba bastante contento de que ella se lo devolviera. Oberyn no dijo nada.

Rhaegar trató de ser civilizado, ofreciéndoles a ambos un poco de vino que uno de los sirvientes había dejado. "Por favor, siéntate. Hermano, ¿todo en tu habitación es de tu agrado?"

Oberyn, tomando asiento, respondió con la misma cordialidad: "Sí, bastante. Elia dijo que tenías que preguntarme algo".

"Sí, tenía la intención de abordar el tema antes, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo". Elia parecía inquisitiva, aunque ninguno de los dos la miró a los ojos y no le dio más detalles.

Oberyn dijo bastante bruscamente: "Sí, ¿qué es?"

Elia, con una mirada dirigida a su hermano, habló esta vez: "Hermano, como sabes, la mayoría de los señores se han comprometido a apoyarnos, pero tememos que algunos renuncien a su apoyo si no reciben algo valioso a cambio".

Oberyn se ablandó: "Ya veo. La mayoría agradecería la paz; la guerra ha sido costosa para la mayoría de los habitantes de Westeros". Había una clara reprimenda en eso, aunque Rhaegar no insistió en el asunto.

Después de un momento, Oberyn continuó con curiosidad: "¿Quién es el que temes que retire su apoyo?"

"Lord Tywin", dijo Elia rotundamente. Oberyn se río ligeramente, su expresión demostrando una clara falta de sorpresa.

"¿Hacerle Mano no es lo suficientemente significativo como para agradecer su apoyo?"

Rhaegar intervino: "Le ofrecí el puesto a Lord Arryn, quien aceptó. Lord Tywin no ha tenido conocimiento de esta decisión".

"Ah, y necesitas algo más para él entonces, Su Excelencia. ¿Qué tenías en mente?"

"A ti, para casarte con Cersei Lannister".

Rhaegar decidió que ver la reacción de sorpresa de Oberyn valía el costo de tener esta conversación. En cualquier caso, un Oberyn sorprendido era mejor que un Oberyn que le gritaba acusaciones.

"¿Lord Tywin le envió un mensaje de que deseaba esto?" El príncipe de pelo oscuro miró a su hermana. "La idea de la unión fue disuelta una vez por Lord Tywin, ¿por qué estaría de acuerdo esta vez?"

Fue entonces cuando Rhaegar recordó que la madre de Elia y Joanna Lannister habían tratado de emparejar a Oberyn con Cersei una vez antes, excepto que el partido fracasó cuando Lady Lannister falleció. Rhaegar pensó que es mejor que no haya circunstancias desafortunadas para evitar que el partido ocurra esta vez.

Las siguientes palabras que Elia habló le demostraron a Rhaegar que ella y Oberyn eran, de hecho, parientes: "Lord Tywin quería un príncipe para su hija en ese momento. Hermano, usted es el único príncipe que queda, y ahora, hay aún pocos grandes señores para ella."

Oberyn río libremente. "Ah, sí; ese sería un buen punto a favor del partido. La recuerdo. Era una cosa muy agradable, también enérgica. ¿Es algo que realmente quieres, Elia?"

"Te vería casado con ella y Lord Tywin no estaría insatisfecho. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos nosotros".

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, hablaré con Doran al respecto, aunque creo que estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Lord Tywin es un hombre estricto, no muchos aquí me enviarían libremente a sus preciosas hijas, el menos que todos".

Rhaegar estuvo de acuerdo con el punto, no que lo expresara. Elia no parecía preocupada, "No te preocupes demasiado. Lord Tywin diría muy poco si es algo que Cersei querría y Sir Jaime estuvo de acuerdo en que sería la mejor opción".

Rhaegar cuestionó a su esposa entonces. "El padre y el hijo rara vez se han contactado desde que Sir Jaime fue nombrado miembro de la Guardia Real. ¿Cómo puede Sir Jaime estar seguro de que su padre estará de acuerdo con esto?"

Elia parecía estar considerando sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "Son gemelos, nuestro caballero y su hermana, y siempre estuvieron cerca. Él la quiere mucho y haría lo que pudiera si eso significara que ella sería feliz. Creo que él puede estar convencido y puede ser convincente".

Levantándose, Rhaegar dijo: "Muy bien, supongo que no hay mejor momento para involucrar a Sir Jaime, ahora que nuestro hermano está de acuerdo en seguir con la unión". Se dirigió a la puerta para informar a Sir Barristan que necesitaba ver al otro caballero.

Varios minutos después, Sir Jaime entró en el solar, su expresión claramente quería saber por qué había sido convocado, aunque no lo había expresado. Se volvió más curioso cuando Rhaegar le pidió que se sentara y la reina le dio un poco de vino.

"¿Ha hecho su padre arreglos para que su hermana, Lady Cersei, se case?"

Jaime no había esperado esto. Miró al trío a su alrededor, sin entender muy bien por qué se le estaba preguntando esto ahora. "No, no lo ha hecho. Hace unos años había esperado, sin éxito, un partido en particular, pero desde entonces no se han hecho arreglos para mi hermana".

Elia sonrió ante esto, sabía exactamente la unión que Lord Tywin había deseado. Jaime le llamó la atención, tomó un sorbo bastante grande de su copa antes de continuar: "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que Sus Excelencias deseen saber esto?"

Rhaegar asintió con la cabeza hacia Oberyn, "Esperamos que nos ayude a convencer a su padre para que junte a nuestras familias".

El caballero definitivamente no había esperado eso, a pesar de es continuo, "quiere que convenza a mi padre de esta unión".

Rhaegar asintió afirmativamente. "Creemos que este enlace nos beneficiaría a todos".

Elia se volvió hacia Jaime, sonriendo suavemente: "Se discutió una vez antes y ahora hay menos razones para descartar el partido".

El caballero preguntó: "¿De quién fue la idea de considerar esto?"

Elia respondió: "Mía, Sir Jaime. Estoy de acuerdo con que le tomara tiempo acostumbrarse a las costumbres Dornienses y ahora mi hermano tiene hijos ilegítimos... aunque la situación difiere de lo que solía ser, este partido aún tiene sus méritos, quizás más, en algunos aspectos ".

Mientras Jaime consideraba las palabras de su esposa, Rhaegar frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la sonrisa afectuosa que aparecía en la cara del caballero. Recordó que su madre le había hablado de los Martell antes de que él y Elia se casaran. Oberyn no solo había sido emparejado con Cersei, aunque ella había sido mayor, Elia también había sido emparejada con Jaime. Anteriormente, había sido Sir Jaime quien calmó a Oberyn usando a Elia como la razón para que el príncipe no luchara con él. ¿Qué tan familiares se habían vuelto Elia y Jaime mientras él estaba lejos en la guerra?

Para distraerse de tales pensamientos, preguntó: "¿No crees que Cersei podría estar muy feliz casada con mi cuñado?"

Oberyn habló entonces: "Por lo que recuerdo de nuestra estancia en Casterly Rock, no creo que Lady Cersei sea del tipo con problemas mentales o con falta de convención". Elia y Jaime se unieron a Oberyn en una carcajada. A Rhaegar no le gustó la forma en que Sir Jaime sonrió a su esposa antes de que el hombre le pidiera llevar a Oberyn aparte para hablarle en privado.

Una vez que la pareja salió de la habitación, Rhaegar volvió su mirada hacia su esposa que estaba tranquilamente sentada bebiendo su vino. Elia lo atrapó mirando y le preguntó si pasaba algo.

"No pude hablar mucho con Ashara. ¿Cómo le ha ido desde que se fue a Starfall?" Al parecer, ese tema era bastante desagradable, ya que la cara de Elia se ensombreció.

"Una vez que este asunto de Cersei Lannister se haya resuelto, deberíamos buscar un enlace para ella; una que no resulte en que tenga que separarse de su hija. Estoy segura de que estarías de acuerdo con eso".

Rhaegar pensó que era mejor ofrecer una respuesta a todo eso. "Ella siempre ha sido una buena y leal amiga para nosotros. Haré averiguaciones entre los señores que pronto llegarán. Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer un buen enlace para ella". Decidió que sería mejor pasar a un tema más seguro.

"Hablando de acuerdos, el grupo que llegará con Lord Arryn incluirá a Lord Hoster Tully y su hermano menor. ¿Qué dices de ofrecerle a Lord Brynden la posición disponible en mi Guardia Real?"

Ella sonrió irónicamente, "Una elección inspirada. Él es todo un guerrero. Si aceptara, lo haría muy bien".

Ella sonrió rígidamente una vez, antes de volver su atención a la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la pareja volviera. Oberyn se veía ligeramente divertido, mientras que Jaime parecía como si un peso fuera levantado de sus hombros.

Jaime sonrió a Oberyn. "Puedes confiar en que haré lo que pueda para que mi padre acepte la unión".

Una vez hecho esto, Elia se levantó diciendo que iba a retirarse. Rhaegar se movió para levantarse, planeando escoltarla. Jaime habló, sonriendo: "No es necesario que se moleste, Excelencia. Una vez escolte a su Majestad a su habitación, comenzaré esa carta a mi padre".

Rhaegar decidió que no le gustaba la forma en que Jaime le sonrió a su esposa antes de que ambos se fueran. Oberyn notó su reacción, sonrió, como un tiburón, "Creo que disfrutaré que sea mi cuñado".

* * *

Chapter 5: Jon Arryn, Ned Stark, and Stannis Baratheon arrive. Council plans happen.


End file.
